Big Bad's Back
by OccasionallyRestless
Summary: Now Complete! Post Chosen. Spike is back, which can only mean this: big drama, big fight, big decision. Big Bad's back to save the world...again. Not in canon with Angel. B/S, F/R
1. Cigarettes and Stars

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, but to the amazingly talented Joss Whedon.

**AN: **Ok, so this is my go at a Buffy fic. I've planned it well so I'm hoping it ends up alright. Praying might be a better word.  
**AN 2 (2011): **This is me years later editing my first ever fanfiction to make it better. Hopefully it goes well :)

Readers are needed, reviewers are wanted.

* * *

**Chapter One: Cigarettes and Stars**

* * *

The setting sun threw its dying amber light into the Sunnydale crater, the beams seeping into the crevices of the landmark below. When it rose again, that day would mark exactly one year since it had turned into a crater rather than remaining a quaint little town above a hellmouth. No one exactly knew what had happened - experts had theorised that it was an off-scale, unforeseen earthquake that had occurred across a small faultline that lay under the town. As no survivors came forward to oppose it, the theory was accepted.

Not that anyone really believed it.

It just didn't seem natural, an earthquake creating such destruction in a localised area whilst not affecting any of the surrounding land. No landslides caused, no warning tremors or aftershocks, just the one clean land movement that had made a small town disappear so neatly that it was as if something had scooped it out of the ground. Everyone knew the damage earthquakes could do, but no one thought it could make Sunnydale, and only Sunnydale, disappear.

It was almost as if it had sunk straight into the ground – almost as if there had been something _under _it which collapsed, causing the town to fall in on itself.

Almost.

* * *

The sky was a shade of darkening navy as the last of the sun's light faded into the night. Except as that light disappeared, another began to grow: a beam of pure white light, concentrating itself on the Sunnydale crater and growing brighter and stronger by the second, highlighting every fissure until it was as if the crater itself was glowing. Then as suddenly as it came, it was gone, leaving a stark darkness behind it.

And something else.

A man was lying face down in the centre of the crater. Grasping at the dirt beneath him, he panted desperately for air as he adjusted to the strange feeling of solidity that was once so familiar to him. When he'd calmed his unnecessary breathing to a slower pace he pushed himself up, lifting his head to see where they had returned him to. On seeing his surroundings, he frowned and pushed himself fully onto his knees as he tried to find something familiar that would jog his memory.

He scanned the area above the edge of the huge hole he seemed to be in, eyes finally landing on a very familiar cave. _Oh god, no. Anywhere but here, _he thought. Though, he had to grudgingly admit, it made a lot of sense. He stood and brushed the dirt off his leather duster whilst searching the pockets to see if they had at least had the decency to leave his stuff there. His hands finally found what they were searching for and a small smile tugged at his mouth as he pulled out the pack of cigarettes. On opening it, the smile turned to an annoyed snarl as he hurled the empty packet aside.

_Bloody Powers That Be, _he thought as he began to climb the side of the crater, stumbling slightly on the loose debris that skittered down past him to rest at the bottom. Reaching the top within a matter of minutes, he felt that they had at least left him with his full strength – something he felt was much less than he deserved. He deserved to be stronger or, even better, invulnerable, considering what he had agreed to do.

At the edge of a fallen Sunnydale Spike took a moment to stop and gaze at the night sky, realising just how much the poet in him had missed looking at the stars. The way they were so clear reminded him of how things were where he had been and how they would be when he returned.

Because he _was_ going back, no question.

They had given him a choice, of course. Once everything was done and finished, he could stay here on Earth or return. He snorted as he headed towards the cave he had spotted earlier for shelter. Why would he want to stay here? He had asked them that question himself, and the answer was still bugging him now...

* * *

_Spike was shocked to silence, trying to understand what he had just been told. Could all that they had said really come to pass? He knew he had to try and help – he wasn't the type to stand back – but that wasn't the problem. There was a more pressing issue flashing in his mind: "What'll happen to me after?"_

_"YOU SHALL HAVE A CHOICE."_

_His eyes narrowed: "What choice?" These high-beings were really not specific enough for him._

_"THE CHOICE TO STAY ON THE EARTHLY PLANE OR RETURN. ONLY WHEN IT IS DONE SHALL YOU CHOOSE, NOT NOW."_

_Well, they could be specific, but only if they had no other choice. His frown deepened as he thought about his 'choice'. Why would he want to stay there? As if hearing his thoughts, they gave an answer that gave him the mother of all headaches._

_"BECAUSE OF HER."_

* * *

He shook the memory away, trying to avoid going down that mental path – it would be too painful. Nevertheless as he walked he couldn't help but remember what she had said to him the night that was meant to be the last he ever had on this earth.

_"I love you."_

_"No you don't, but thanks for saying it."_

Spike shivered as he remembered the conviction in her voice, the emotion pouring from her eyes and the feel of her hand as they stood burning together. She couldn't have meant it. If she had, she would've said it before he was dying.

_Well maybe, _said a traitorous voice in his mind, _maybe the thought of you being gone made her realise-_

He growled angrily, silencing it. All of this thinking was making his head hurt. Besides, he realised as he finally reached the cave, he was going to need to be completely ready for the task ahead. Spike crouched, removed his coat and shifted it around until its shape crudely resembled a pillow. Laying down he placed it under his head, cushioning the hardness of the earth, and yawned widely. This whole trans-dimensional travel thing sure seemed to have messed with his body clock – he was knackered, though maybe it was just the strain of his first hour being corporeal after so long. He had forgotten how it felt to be...well, anything really. Physical feeling wasn't a big thing where he'd spent his after-unlife.

He really wasn't looking forward to this reunion, or rather part of him wasn't. Another part – one that he wasn't willing to admit the existence of yet – was filled with happiness and affection at the thought of seeing them again. Of seeing her again.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and welcomed the comfort of sleep. Just as he dropped off a last thought flitted through his mind that made him smirk: Big Bad was back and he was here to save the world.

Again.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Remember

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Joss Whedon, so I don't own anything.

**AN: **Okay, here we go: chapter two! Thanks so much for reviewing, they gave me hope  
**AN 2011: **This chapter has been edited :)

Readers are needed, reviewers are wanted.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Remember**

* * *

In the weak light of morning the Summers' residence was quite and still. Then a tinny ring, like a mini fire alarm, pervaded through the building and the sleeping minds within.

Buffy stirred, groaned and slammed the alarm clock silent before dropping back down onto her soft mattress. Burying her head in the pillow, she tried to recapture the comfort of sleep that the clock had stolen from her. Quickly realising that it wasn't working and also that she needed to shower, she sighed then got to her feet, walking heavily towards her en-suite bathroom. That was one of the reasons she had decided on this house: no sharing the shower with younger sister. Thank god.

They had decided on the place a few weeks after the near apocalypse. Giles, Willow and Xander had all stayed on too, buying houses near the newly purchased Summers' home. Angel had given them all the help he could from LA, using some of his contacts to get them rock-bottom prices seeing as they had no money apart from the sum they had received from...somewhere. Buffy still wasn't sure where the monetary compensation had come from, only that she thanked whoever it was that had given it to them. It had made starting a whole new life, and paying the bills that came with it, somewhat simpler.

As for where they lived now, it was the nearest town to the Sunnydale crater. A nice enough place chosen as Giles had reasoned that the escaped demon population from Sunnydale before its collapse may have taken up residence in the nearest available location. The unspoken main attraction of the place was that it was near to their destroyed hometown and all of their memories associated with it.

_Speaking of memories, _she thought as she stood dressed and hair dripping in front of her mirror, _today's the day._

Buffy picked up her brush and gently combed her hair, allowing her thoughts to wander. Today she, Dawn and the rest of the gang were going to Sunnydale one more time, because today was the anniversary of the near-apocalypse. The anniversary of Sunnydale's demise and of so many deaths...of Spike's sacrifice.

_Spike-No! _She thought angrily, slamming her brush down on her dressing table and cracking the wood. _I will not do this again. Not again._

Walking back over to her bed she sat, trying to stop her legs from shaking. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she tried to stop the tears she could feel building a hot pressure behind her lids. But she was fighting a losing battle and the salty liquid dripped down her cheeks. _I wonder what he would say if he could see me now. 'Stupid Slayer's gone soft, cryin' over a bloody vamp.' _She smiled sadly and took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves.

Thinking about him always made her emotional.

But she couldn't afford to be emotional, especially not today when she would have an over-emotional Dawn on her hands. _One break-down at a time. _Eventually she stood, took a steadying breath and began to blow dry her hair.

This was gonna be one tough day.

* * *

It was evening when the group gathered around the Sunnydale crater. The rocky plains surrounding them were marred only by sparse vegetation and the rocky hills and caves near the horizon. They had arrived only a few minutes ago and apart from the short walk from Xander's car to the large void that once supported their hometown, none of them had moved. They were spellbound – each too deep in memory to say or do anything.

Buffy still found it hard to grasp that everything she had known for so long was gone. The Magic Box, the Bronze, her house, the resting places of all Sunnydale's many residents in many cemeteries. Her mother's grave, Tara's, her own...and him. All that was left of her life were her friends, memories and ash.

She and Dawn were standing together, arms banded tightly around one another as they held themselves steady. Dawn was crying silently in memory of her home, mourning her mother's lost resting place and her best friend, who'd died thinking that she hated him. Buffy stroked the other girl's hair gently, eyes staring blindly over the uninhabited plain. Her thoughts were drifting through flashes of memory associated with the small town Hellmouth, primarily settling on Spike. She cursed herself silently for not facing her feelings for him sooner – that she'd let them slip because she was too darn stubborn to let go of her old fears almost shamed her. And now it was all too late. Her grip tightened on Dawn and she pressed her head into the long brown locks as the tears began to flow.

Xander and Willow were standing together to the side of them with Giles slightly behind. The Watcher was still in part unable to comprehend what he was seeing, the reality of it so strange compared to little over a year ago. So much had been lost and yet saved – saved by a vampire whom he had not trusted or liked for a moment. The Slayer of Slayers, a mere vampire. _Man, _he corrected himself. _In the end, Spike truly was a man. _Xander was lost in his own head, thinking how he used to hate then barely tolerate Captain Peroxide before he had saved not only his sight but the world. However the vampire was a mere blip in his thoughts as he was far too occupied remembering Anya. Before he went to England, Andrew had told him what had happened – about how she had saved his life – and Xander couldn't have been prouder of his girl. Thinking of her made his eyes sting and he sniffed hard to keep the tears away. The sudden movement startled Willow out of her reverie and made her look at her friend sadly. "It's okay, Xand. Let it out."

He didn't reply, but tears began slowly sliding down his face.

Willow smiled sadly and leaned into his chest, feeling his grasp around her tighten. She had been remembering the people she had lost when her friend's tears distracted her. Her thoughts mostly centred on Tara and Kennedy, but they had stretched to her relationship with Oz. Her and Kennedy's relationship had broken apart shortly after the near apocalypse. They were too different, and she had realised how headstrong Kennedy really was by her commanding the red-head to go with her back to England. When Willow stood up to her, she had ended things and left without a goodbye. After weeks of wallowing she eventually came to realise that it was good it had happened not too far into their relationship, or what might've become of it.

_Still hurt, though, _she thought to herself. But, then again, it always kinda would. _Stupid feelings,_ she thought grumpily. But it was at that moment that she felt a strange tingling sensation on the back of her neck.

Willow's head shot up, trying to determine where the magic trace was coming from. Easing herself from Xander's grip, she walked slowly to the crater's edge. _Strange, _she thought. Surely all of the magical energy from this place was long gone, seeing as it was over a year ago that the now nonexistent Hellmouth had been active. But as she examined the crater closer, she saw tiny traces of pure magic.

Suddenly, she spotted something in the corner of her eye. Turning to look at it, she frowned. It was too far away. _Well, that can be fixed, _and with that thought, she lifted her hand and the object of her eye floated from its resting place to her open palm.

Turning the object over, she frowned – it was a very crushed, empty cigarette packet covered in traces of magic. She was frowning because, somehow, it seemed familiar.

"Curiosa and curiosa," she whispered to herself.

"...Will?"

Willow looked round and saw Buffy standing just behind her, frowning.

"Sorry Buffy, I was just...thinking." For some reason, she didn't want to tell her about the finding or about the magic, but filed the piece of information away in case it came in handy later. Throwing aside the empty packet, she stood to face her best friend and smiled slightly.

"We were gonna go seeing as it's gotten dark, but if you wanted more time to-"

"No! I mean, uh, it's okay. I'm done," Willow replied jumpily. _Damn it! Why can't I be normal?_ Buffy seemed too tired to argue though and just smiled as she and her friend followed the others to Xander's car.

It was dark by the time they got back to the Summers' home, and when they got out of the car they could see there was someone waiting for them on the porch. Buffy frowned. It hardly ever meant good things when he visited.

"Angel, what're you doing here?

The vampire in question moved towards her slightly, an anxious look crossing his face: "Buffy. Hey," on noticing the others behind her he nodded slightly to them before turning back to Buffy. "Can I talk to you?"

She sighed, _why does this already feel like it's going to take a while? And today of all days..._smiling slightly, she moved past him to unlock the door: "Sure, come on in."

He followed her in and then stood, trying to stop himself from fidgeting as he waited for the gang to filter into the living room. When Xander shut the door behind him, the quiet noise echoed in the house. Buffy sighed again – it _definitely _wasn't good when Angel was all edgy. "So, what is it? Some new big bad?"

She frowned when Angel winced but remained silent. "Angel? Surely it can't be worse than we've faced before?" When he still didn't answer Buffy began to feel impatient – she was tired and stressed and just wanted to lie down and not get up. However a part of her couldn't help but feel anxious: what was so important that he wouldn't say when he had come down from LA just to tell them?

After a brief spell of silence, Buffy rolled her eyes. "Look, Angel, you came all this way, so would you _please_ tell us what's going on so we can-"

"It's Spike."

Those two words seemed to knock everyone backwards, most of all Buffy whose eyes widened. She took a moment to compose herself but her voice was strained when she asked: "What about him?"

"He's back."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Lost

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon owns everything. I only own the plot.

**AN: **Thank you SO much to every single person that has reviewed! They make me smile every time and encourage me to go on writing. I'm glad people are actually enjoying this and it makes me feel accomplished. So thanks again and enjoy :)  
**AN 2011: **hello edited chapter!

Readers are needed. Reviewers are still wanted.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Lost**

* * *

A group of stunned, silent faces greeted Angel's announcement. He grew fidgety again, frowning at his shoes as he waited for the shock to wear off and the questions to fly. Buffy was the first one to speak. Unable to control her overwhelming feelings of hope and disbelief for long, she asked: "What?" _Oh, very smart question Buffy._

Angel looked up at her, his voice soft. "He's back, Buffy. For some reason, last night Spike came back from wherever he's been for the past year," on seeing the Slayer's shell-shocked expression he became concerned and moved closer to her: "Are you okay?"

She merely shook her head, moving to rest against the side of the sofa. He was going to question her again but was cut off by Dawn: "How do you know he's back?" she questioned, arms crossed and a sceptical look on her features.

He was silent for a moment as he thought about how to explain the violent, carnal bond between him and his grandchilde. "Spike and I roamed the world together for decades. Throughout that time we developed a...connection, almost as strong as the one between him and Drusilla, one that allows me to sense his whereabouts. That connection has been absent since Sunnydale's collapse – until last night. It took me a while to realise what I was sensing but as soon as I understood what it meant I was on my way here."

The teen's stance softened and as her arms dropped to her sides, hope replaced her scepticism: "So...he's really back?"

"Yes, he's really back." The group seemed to be processing what Angel had explained when Buffy broke the hopeful silence with a sound of disbelief.

"You're wrong, you have to be."

"Buffy I know what I felt-"

"Yeah I heard what you 'felt' and I don't believe a word of it. You're not his sire, Angel, and I don't care how much time you spent together, I don't see how you could 'sense' him. Spike is dead," Buffy glared at him, pain clear in her eyes. "How could you come here and say this – don't you know what today is? You can't just walk in here and-"

"Now Buffy, calm down," Giles interrupted. "There has to be a reason why Angel thinks Spike is back. We can't just-"

"_Thinks? _What, so now I'm lying? Buffy, you know I wouldn't come here unless I thought it was important. I thought you should know-"

"Know what, Angel?" The tension between the two ex-lovers was mounting and Buffy stood, walking to confront him as her temper started to get the better of her. She wasn't entirely sure why she was so angry but thought it had something to do with the idea of the vampire she'd been mourning possibly being back to his undead status was just too much for her tired mind to handle. So she lashed out at the messenger, eyes glowing in indignation: "That you've decided to screw up our lives even more by coming here on the anniversary of Spike's death to tell us that, hey, guess what? He's not actually dead anymore!"

"Look, I thought that you would want to know that the guy who saved our lives-"

"Guy? Since when did _you_ think Spike was a guy?"

"Since he sacrificed his life for the good of others!"

"So, what? You think about him at night and cry yourself to sleep? Give it up Angel, you never liked him."

Angel's temper slipped out of his grasp. "No, I didn't – but neither did you, Buffy, not for a long time. But it seems that you've conveniently forgotten those years when he was just another vampire who needed killing," she clenched her jaw and fists tightly, standing confident against his angry stare. "I can't explain the connection between us in any other way that would make you understand," _or in any other way that wouldn't make you hate me,_ "but believe me when I say that yesterday night I sensed his presence – something I haven't felt since-"

"Since the end of Sunnydale a year ago, yeah you said. I'm sorry, Angel, but you really expected me, us, to believe this? Without any proof that it's true apart from that you _sensed _him? Well I can't do that, I just can't," her voice softened as she finished her tirade, anger seeping out of her until she just felt tired. She could see Angel looked contrite and as he reached out for her she put some space between them, turning to face the rest of the group who had watched their argument with a mixture of silent worry and bewilderment. On seeing Willow with her hand raised slightly, Buffy frowned: "Will?"

"Uhh, I think Angel's right."

The others present followed Buffy's gaze and looked to the red-head who was looking a little nervous. Buffy addressed her with disbelieving eyes: "What do you mean he's right?"

Willow bit her lip as she tried to remember why she'd spoken up in the first place and took a moment to organise her thoughts before cautiously informing her friends and Angel about the magic she had sensed only hours before at the crater. "...and I didn't say anything because it didn't seem important. But now it is, so I...thought I'd...say...something." She hesitantly finished and watched as the group's amazement faded to realisation and finally wary acceptance.

On regaining his composure, Giles spoke again. "So, what you're saying to us is..." he turned to face Angel, "...that last night Spike was returned to our world?" A nod was all the confirmation that anyone needed and they fell into a silence that thickened the air around them.

_Oh my god, _was Buffy's only coherent thought as she lowered herself and slumped onto the sofa. _He's really back._

* * *

Spike woke from his slumber just after sundown. He stretched, relished the feeling of the tension leaving his muscles, then sat up and leaned his forearms on his knees and frowned a moment later when another sensation rolled through his body that he was now unused to.

He cocked his head to one side, trying to place where the feeling was coming from, before realising and chuckling quietly: his stomach was rumbling. He was hungry. Spike rose, brushed his duster free of debris and stalked out of the cave, breathing in the fresh night air.

He turned and began walking towards where he knew – from past experiences – that there was a wood where he could easily find an animal to feed off and maybe another shelter. The idea of hunting excited him and as the forest came into sight a burst of thrilling energy rippled through him.

Breaking into a run, he morphed into his demonic face so he could see better and smirked. He was going to really enjoy this.

* * *

Shortly after Willow's evidence that supported Angel's declaration that Spike was back, the gang were making plans to find him. "He's probably been sheltering somewhere. Maybe a cave, or deserted house." started Angel.

"What about a graveyard? Spike likes crypts," added in Dawn.

"Why wouldn't he try to come and find us straight away though?" asked Buffy.

"It was nearly dawn when he was returned, he would've needed shelter."

"Oh...well, that answers that."

"Why don't we just split up and go look for him?" Dawn asked. The notion that Spike was, for some reason, back from the dead had instilled such hope in her that she was almost giddy, bouncing up and down impatiently on her seat.

"Because Dawnie, it's late. It's...almost midnight? Wow, time goes quick when you're having fun," Buffy replied sarcastically. She was getting impatient again.

"Buffy's right," said Giles. "There's no point in discussing this now. We'll plan tomorrow and start looking for him then."

"Right. Well you guys do that," Buffy replied, suddenly craving fresh air and freedom. She headed to the front door and grabbed her coat – making sure there was a stake in the pocket – before opening the door. "I'm going patrolling," and with that she left and walked out into the night. Turning right, she headed to the forest that was only a few blocks from her house. With a sigh she ran over what had happened in the past hour or so and the new twist in her life that was Spike being back. A million questions were all running through her mind at once and she just knew that she was going to end up with possibly the biggest headache she'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

If he was back - and she wasn't entirely convinced he was, she couldn't let herself completely hope because if he wasn't...that wasn't an emotional state she wanted to deal with. But if he _was _back, what if he was different, like she had been after- Buffy cut the thought off before she had time to finish it. She was not going to make this a pity party for one. Sighing, she trudged down the empty road, arms crossed and eyes on the ground. She had no idea where he may have been for the past year and could only think he would be irrevocably changed from the man she had left behind in the hellmouth. Why this idea troubled her so much was an easy question for her to answer.

She lovedhim – was _in_ love with him. But what if Spike wasn't Spike anymore? What would happen then?

These questions left a heavy weight in her chest and she shivered slightly, pulling her coat tighter around her small frame as she tried to shake them away. _Don't be stupid, Buffy, _she snapped to herself, _he probably doesn't even remember you._

Even as she thought it, she could almost hear his response: "_Remember? Course I remember you, luv. You're the one."_

She sighed again – she really needed to slay something.

* * *

Buffy would have sworn the whole world was against her. She had been in the forest for the best part of an hour and no demons had crossed her path. "Stupid demons – aren't there when you want them, always there when you don't," she muttered and was about to walk out of the small cluster of trees she was in when her Slayer-sense began to tingle.

She immediately stopped moving, looking intently at the woods ahead of her as she concentrated on trying to find where it was coming from. A moment later, stake in hand, she turned quickly to scan the trees behind her. Nothing. _Damn, _she thought with frown. _Lost it._

Suddenly she heard a snap to her left. She was there in less than a second, running through the trees and knocking her opponent to the ground. Sensing it was a vampire, Buffy quickly knelt beside it and raised her arm to send it back to hell just as it turned its head to meet her face on...and she froze as she locked gazes with a pair of surprised blue eyes she thought she'd never see again.

Buffy's eyes widened in disbelief and shock as she dropped the stake like she'd been scalded. Tears began to well in her eyes but she barely noticed as she focused on the sight of the man she loved laying before her.

Somehow she managed to whisper his name in a strained tone, keeping her eyes wide in an attempt to avoid blinking in case he disappeared.

For his part, the master vampire was lying frozen on the forest floor, staring up at her in a mixture of shock and awe.

She wasn't sure if he was an apparition – one of her thoughts brought to imaginary life in front of her. It didn't matter that she could feel his body where it pressed against her leg, she was sure hope could have twisted her senses. But then he spoke and wiped away all doubts she might've had.

"Slayer?"

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Real

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns this, not me

**AN: **a HUGE thank you to everyone that has read this story so far, but a bigger thanks to everyone that has reviewed! It's because I know people are enjoying it that I keep on going, so thanks again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)  
**AN 2011: **this chapter's been edited.

Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Real**

* * *

Spike had fed early on, basking in the pleasure of relying completely on his predatorial instincts as he effortlessly stalked an unsuspecting doe, breaking its neck before it'd even realised it was being followed. Since he'd fed, he'd just been wandering, relishing all the sensations that his surroundings brought him. Eventually he had turned his mind to the task bestowed upon him.

He couldn't even begin to think of a way to tell them. The idea was too horrific, too...cliché to seem real. Spike had mulled over the situation as he walked. Here he was: the redeemed ex-bad guy back from the dead to inform the heroine, who was also his beloved, and her allies that the evil they had faced one year prior was back and more determined than ever to beat the good guys' asses in return for the thrashing it had taken.

Spike snorted derisively – it was definitely too cliché. The plot of an apocalyptic horror film and a _bad _one at that. It also had one defining flaw: how would he find said heroine?

That was when he had sensed something.

_Buffy._

Unable to do the smart thing and stay away, he'd crept up to the edge of a clearing he was near even as he incredulously questioned his luck – what were the chances? But when he'd caught sight of her, all thoughts melted into the background as she came to the fore. _God she's beautiful. _He'd watched, unseen, as she sighed and turned away before suddenly pausing.

_Bugger. _Spike knew what that meant. He'd edged round the clearing just as she spun around and he'd smiled slightly on seeing her obvious disappointment at missing her prey.

He had started to back off, not quite ready to face her yet, planning to follow her back to her new domain. But because he was an idiot and didn't look where he was going, he'd stood on a very large branch which had then snapped – the noise that'd caused the predicament he was currently in.

A movement from above brought his thoughts back to the present: she was crying.

Spike didn't know why she was upset, but immediately wanting to console her he propped himself up on one arm. "Don't cry, pet," he said quietly, lifting his hand up and gently brushing salty tears away with his thumb. When Buffy felt his cool, rough hand on her cheek she broke down. A torrent of tears marked their path down her cheeks as she cried her thanks at his return. She turned her head from him with embarrassment, covering her mouth with one hand as she tried to stifle the joyous sobs.

He sat up and contemplated the crying Slayer before sighing softly and pulling her down onto his lap and holding her close, knowing it was calming her when her hands curled around the soft lapel of his duster and she directed her sobs into his chest. Spike leaned his head against her hair, closing his eyes and breathing her scent. As her tears slowed, a small unseen smile lit her features and she unthinkingly swung her arms around his neck and hugged herself closer to him.

They stayed like that for only a few minutes, but it seemed an age to them. Neither wanted to move and both were revelling in the warm feeling their closeness brought them in the chill of the night. When eventually Buffy pulled back from the comfort of his chest, halting the circular movements Spike's hand had been drawing on her back, she smiled affectionately and brought one hand up to trace his cheek.

Spike was looking at her just as intently even as he moved into her touch, re-affirming in his mind that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even though her eyes were slightly red from crying. When Buffy realised that he was studying her, she smiled sheepishly and roughly rubbed her eyes dry with her cuff. "Sorry," she apologised. "It's just..." she glanced at him, eyes bright as she slowly reached her hand down to rest on his. "You're real," she whispered.

He smirked, the expression softened by the softness of his gaze. "That I am, pet," he replied, turning his hand palm up and gently squeezing hers. "That I am."

* * *

A short time later, Spike stood with Buffy in front of her new house. The curtains were drawn but there was a glow highlighting them, proving her suspicion that the gang would wait up for her return. She turned to him and saw he was silently inspecting the house – he didn't think it was as nice as their old one. _Had a_ _better porch, _he thought to himself, cocking his head to one side.

"Spike?"

He looked over and answered her unasked question: "Sorry, luv, just looking at the new place. It's nice," he looked back towards the glow behind the curtains and frowned slightly, his worries from earlier eclipsed by the idea of having to face the gang as a group. _This is gonna be interestin'. _"How are we doing this again, pet?"

Buffy smiled at the worry in his eyes. "I'll go in, make sure they're all set – maybe sitting would be a good idea – then I invite you in. There's a big drama and then they'll...they'll all clamour over you, telling you how happy they are that you're back. Like me."

He smirked a little at that as she turned to face him.

"You'll be fine," she assured him, making sure he was looking her in the eye. She reached out and gently squeezed his arm. "They'll be as surprised and happy as me when they see you – especially Dawn."

"I'll bet," he whispered. Mention of his Lil' Bit made his instinct to run even stronger, but he took a deep breath and gathered whatever courage he could muster. "Well then, let's get this show on a roll," he looked to her and bowed shortly, gesturing to the door: "Slayers first."

"Isn't it meant to be 'ladies first'?" she questioned as she walked past him.

"Yeah," he replied as he followed her to the door. "But Slayers push in front."

Buffy shook her head, laughing quietly and feeling happier than she had in a long time. As they reached the porch she glanced back at him with a questioning look. He nodded and she smiled slightly before turning and opening the door, causing yellow light from within to flood out. Spike stepped onto the porch and stopped short of the light emanating from the house, craning his neck to try and see into the room. A figure leaning cross-armed against the wall just came into his sight when the view became obscured as Buffy returned to the doorway, inviting him into her home.

_Here we go._

* * *

Angel and the others stood as the door opened and Buffy stepped through, flashing them an apologetic smile. "Buffy! We were about to send a search party," started Xander, grinning at his friend.

"Sorry, I got...sidetracked."

"A demon?" Angel asked, looking her over for any signs of injury. His gaze wandered to the door and he frowned slightly as he realised she had left it open. Then an extremely familiar scent hit him and his eyes widened in understanding.

"No, not a demon. It was..." she paused, frowning as she suddenly noticed her sister's absence. "Where's Dawn?"

"We, uh, sent her to bed. It was late and she was tired, so she'll be in her room," Willow answered. She really wanted to know why her friend was so late. _It's nearly two, _she mentally grumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, okay," Buffy replied softly. _Guess she'll just have to wait to see him tomorrow._

"Buffy?" Xander spoke up questioningly. She looked at him: "If it wasn't a demon, why were you so long patrolling?"

Buffy smiled tiredly. "See for yourself," she moved to the door. "Come in," she whispered. Everyone craned their neck as they tried to see what she meant, whilst Angel leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, waiting. Almost immediately a very familiar, leather-clad figure became visible as he passed over the threshold and into the hall, looking around him briefly before turning to meet the shocked faces in the main room.

Spike was exactly the same as they'd last seen him, minus the gaudy amulet. Everything was there – the boots, the ankle length duster, piercing eyes and the trademark bleach blond hair.

He took a deep breath and stood steady – since he had no idea how they'd react, he'd thought it best to prepare himself for the worst. Moving around the group with eye contact, he paused only when his gaze landed on the stoic dark haired vampire. Then his previously expressionless features twisted into a smirk: "Angelus, awfully nice of you to come. Bring me a gift, did you?"

The vampire in question narrowed his eyes slightly as the rest of the group broke into rushed conversation, the sound of Spike's voice having broken their trance-like state. Everyone, still wide-eyed and shocked at his re-appearance, started asking questions to no-one in particular.

_"Oh god! Angel was right?" "I don't believe it. Amazing! But how has he returned? And why? " "I can't believe it! It was the traces at the crater, I knew it had to mean something!"_

Buffy let them ramble knowing they needed to get it out of their collective system. When Spike looked back at her, he noticed how tired she looked and chose that moment to speak: "Think maybe we should stop them, pet?"

She nodded, yawning widely. "I suppose. Guys?" Nothing. She cleared her throat: "Guys?" Still nothing. Now she was getting impatient. "GUYS!" They stopped, startled out of their ramblings by her shout. "Finally! You can all stop talking now and leave. I'm sorry, I don't wanna be rude, but we're all tired – especially me. So come back tomorrow night and we can talk about everything."

Buffy had put on her resolve face, and everyone knew that there would be no moving her. Everyone except Angel: "But Buffy, don't you think...?"

"I said tomorrow, Angel, and that's what I meant," she glared at him and he eventually backed down.

"I'll find a hotel room nearby, in case you need me," he said, glancing at Spike who had shifted to lean against the wall. Buffy merely smiled shortly at him, too tired to voice the fact that, although she was grateful for his help, she didn't think it likely that he'd be needed anytime soon.

Once everyone had left Buffy shut the door and leaned her head against it, the tension slipping out of her body as she yawned again. "That was hard." Spike silently agreed as she turned around to face him. "Right, sleeping arrangements." She glanced at him momentarily before settling her gaze on the floor. _Why am I acting like a school girl? This is Spike, recently less-dead undead ex and possibly future lover. Just tell him. _"We don't have a spare room, and I-"

"You know that couch looks bloody comfortable," he interrupted. He didn't want this to be awkward. Not after...He sighed gently and walked over to her, lifting up her chin so they were eye to eye. "I'll be fine, pet," he said. Seeing that that wasn't making her feel any better, he added in a whisper: "I'm not asking for anything."

Buffy looked up at him and melted when she saw the sincerity in his gaze. He truly meant it – he would wait for her, like he always had. She took a deep breath, now was a good a time as any to tell him that she meant what she'd said so long ago deep inside the hellmouth.

"Spike, I..." she paused as she saw a figure on the staircase.

Spike frowned as she paused and turned to see what it was she was looking at. He froze and his gaze softened as he set eyes on the other person he had longed to see. "Nibblet?"

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Explanations

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and never will be.

**A/N: **I got 1,500 hits!!! (Which I'm amazed at). To mark this occasion I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you readers and especially the reviewers – you all rock! This is where you find out what's going on, so enjoy!

Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Big Bad's Back**

Chapter 5 – Explanations

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Spike felt Buffy move from the door and into the front room as he gazed at Dawn. His Dawn. His Niblet.

Dawn was staring down at her best friend in complete shock. Buffy's shout from downstairs had woken her, and she wanted to see what was wrong...but nothing was wrong.

It was him.

And he was real.

She slowly started down the stairs, not letting Spike leave her sights, but stopped short in front of him. Tears were welling in her eyes as she whispered the name that she had avoided these long months: "Spike?"

The corner of his lips curled up into a small smile at the amount of emotion that came out in that single word. "The one and only, Bit."

She half-laughed in relief before jumping at him and nearly knocking him over as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry tears of surprise and joy into his duster.

_This coat's gonna be bloody soaked by the time she's finished with it,_ he thought, but he hugged her back just as strongly.

As the two stood in the hall, Buffy looked on with a smile on her face.

The Summers' lives could always find a way to surprise.

oOoOoOo

Shortly after, Spike was sitting on the couch with Dawn beside him, holding on as if she ever let go, he would float away like a balloon. Spike didn't mind, he liked the attention and had his arm wrapped around her.

Buffy minded. She wanted to be the one in Spike's embrace, and after she had explained in short to Dawn how they met in the forest, she had sat back opposite the pair - feeling like the third wheel.

_Just because my sister is close to Spike and has been for the past 27 minutes doesn't mean anything! I am NOT jealous. Jealousy hasn't even entered the room. In fact, Jealousy is about 100 miles away from here right now..._

"Think you should go back to bed, Bit."

"Huh?" mumbled Buffy, snapping out of her thoughts, before realising that it wasn't her he was talking to.

Dawn frowned. "I'm not tired," she replied, before yawning widely.

Spike smirked. "Sure you're not, pet. Let's go," and he stood up, gently lifting up Dawn as he did so.

Dawn yawned again and allowed herself to be carried gently up the stairs.

Buffy tried not to think about the fact that he was carrying her in the bridal position, and more about the fact that her sister looked like a very large baby.

_Why am I thinking this stuff? It's not like _I _want to be carried up the stairs by him..._She sighed and padded up the stairs, on the way to her bedroom for a well deserved sleep, when she was stopped by the sight of Spike frowning in the hall – still holding the now sleeping Dawn.

She was puzzled, but then it clicked – he didn't know which room was hers! She silently pointed to the one on his left and he nodded in thanks and entered.

She had just reached her bedroom door when she was stopped by his voice.

"Guess you're on your way too, pet?"

"Hm?" she said, turning. She was _so _tired. The only thought in her head concerned her pillow.

"On your way to bed, like Niblet there," he cocked his head momentarily towards the closed door behind him.

"Oh, right. Yeah, me to bed. That sounds good right 'bout now," she yawned. The tiredness seemed to have hit her in a wave and it was all she could do to not just lay on the floor and sleep there.

Spike studied her for a moment. She was so drowsy, she was barely staying on her feet. He took a step towards her and gently picked her up, carrying her into her room.

"What're you doing?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Making sure you don't drop on your feet, pet," he replied, just managing to pull back the covers and sliding her under them before covering her and watching her sigh deeply in contentment.

He knew immediately that she was asleep, so he stood there – drinking in the image of the sleeping Slayer that he loved so much.

Sighing quietly, he bent down, brushing a hair away from her forehead before pressing a soft kiss to the golden skin. "'Night, luv," he whispered.

And he left, silently closing the bedroom door behind him.

oOoOoOo

When Buffy woke in the morning, it took her a while to remember how she had gotten there.

Stretching, she sat up and tried to think about the last events of the night that were blurred by the fog of sleep. She smiled as it came back to her.

Getting up, she glanced at her reflection before leaving to check on her sister, smirking when she saw that the brunette was still sound asleep.

Shutting the door behind her, she made her way into the living room – looking for Spike. She didn't have to look far though, and stopped as she saw the sight in front of her.

He was lying on the couch below the window, one hand on his chest, the other dangling towards the ground – barely missing a shaft of light that had made its way through a crack in the curtains.

_He looks so peaceful, _she thought, gazing at his sleeping form, _almost angelic. _Barely containing her laughter at that thought, she backed out of the room to make some food in the form of breakfast.

oOoOoOo

Night. The Summers' residence. A nervous Scooby Gang had arrived shortly after sunset, followed by Angel, and headed into the living room – where they had been joined by Buffy and Dawn.

Now they were waiting as an agitated Spike tried to think about how he was going to tell them what they had to face.

_May as well just give 'em their bloody death certificates here and now, _he thought. Sighing, he gathered his thoughts and turned to his audience.

"Right, let's get started. No interruptions," he ordered, looking especially at a certain vampire. "I could get distracted and forget my place, got it?" everyone nodded and said vampire grunted his agreement.

"Good. Well, when I was...up there," he started, not wanting to use the word 'heaven', "time moved slower, so it was much longer than a year for me when I was summoned by the Poofs That Be. 'Course I didn't go willingly, but I was curious so I gave up dodging them in the end and went..." he paused. "They told me everything I needed to know - and I had to come back and help with the battle."

He breathed out heavily. He hated life sometimes.

"When I finally went, they told me the basics and then I was transported back here," he paused. It was now or never – and never wasn't a possibility. "The First is back and it's mad as hell. It's creating a new army and is determined not to make it the best out of three fights. They didn't tell me when it would advance, but chances are we haven't got long. The Poofs only told me that it would happen after I arrived - and that it would take place at the Sunnyhell crater."

Astonished, frightened faces met this revelation. Spike smirked sarcastically.

"Ain't it good to be home."

oOoOoOo


	6. Beautiful Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, nothing's mine.

**A/N: **I just want to say that this chapter may be slightly mushy because Buffy and Spike have a talk – so be warned! Heh, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it 'cause I really work hard on this story. Oh, and I'm sorry it's been ages since I last updated – writers block. Anyway, enjoy: )

Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Big Bad's Back**

Chapter 6 – Beautiful Eyes

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A long silence followed Spike's explanation. Everyone was deep in a confused swirl of thought and Spike had made himself comfortable leaning on the wall while they all figured it out.

Giles was the first to gather some sense of himself. "The First?"

"Yup."

Frowning, he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in his characteristic gesture. "Why? I just assumed that..."

"Then you assumed wrong," Spike pushed himself off of the wall, suddenly annoyed. "I _told _you, the original evil is back and pissed as hell – and all you lot are doing about it is sitting round? You think the First is going to wait for us to be ready?" he snorted incredulously. "If anything, it'll attack sooner because it's fought us before. Clock's tickin' – you need to do more that sit to beat the First Evil."

Spikes impromptu speech seemed to have rallied their senses and they dazedly began to make plans to fight the First.

"We're gonna need more man power," started Buffy hesitantly. "If it's gonna be worse than last time...we're gonna need everyone we can get."

"Faith?" suggested Angel.

Buffy nodded. "And some Potentials," she knew that they weren't Potentials anymore – they were all Slayers – but the name seemed to have stuck. "Where did they go? Giles?"

"Well, Faith and Robin went to Cleveland, I'm not sure about the other Potentials. They all went to separate areas, but I'm sure we'll get a hold on enough of them," he replied, replacing his glasses.

"Uh, who's Robin?" questioned Spike.

Buffy and Giles looked at each other uneasily. "Principal Wood."

A pause, then: "Oh that's just bloody fantastic!" Spike exclaimed loudly. "Bring back the guy who wants to play beat the vamp!"

"Spike, calm down, he won't try anything."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. He wants me _dead _Buffy – hell, he thinks I am! How do you think he's going to react? I can tell you – it won't be all hugs and puppies."

As Spike took an unneeded breath, Buffy stepped in. "He _won't_ try anything, Spike – because I won't let him."

Spike held her gaze, checking her sincerity, when someone cleared their throat.

Buffy turned to look at Willow as the witch began speaking. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but d'you think we could get back to the planning now?" _I'm tired, _she added silently.

"Yeah, sorry Will – guys..." as they resumed the plan making, Spikes gaze remained steady on Buffy.

_Now why would she say that?_

oOoOoOo

It was early morning by the time the gang left the Summers' residence. They had formed the first steps of a plan – call in Faith and some Potentials, fill them in on the situation and train until it was time.

_Not that it's much of a plan,_ thought Buffy as she shut the door._ But it'll have to do._

Turning, she walked over to Dawn who had just walked out of the living room, yawning.

"You goin' to bed, Dawnie?"

The brunette yawned widely and nodded. "Yup, thank god. That went on _way_ too long," she grumbled, going up the stairs.

Buffy smiled. "'Night!"

The sound of her door closing was the only reply.

She continued to smile as she turned around and entered the living room where Spike was currently sitting on the sofa, waiting for her to return.

He smirked at her expression. "Something funny, luv?"

"Just teenage sister stuff," she replied, looking over at him. He looked exhausted. _No wonder, _she thought, _this must be even harder for him._

He frowned. "Something wrong?"

She sent him a look. "You mean apart from the impending doom?" He said nothing, just raised an eyebrow. She sighed and made her way to sit opposite him on the coffee table.

"I've just been thinking..." She sighed again and looked down at her lap. "When I came back, I was so...disorientated. How come you're so sure of – well, everything?"

He paused. "'Cause I was told before. My soul wasn't taken from heaven; the Poofs That Be told me the situation and – what?" Spike paused, looking curiously at the woman opposite, whose head had shot up as he was speaking.

She didn't say anything, just sat staring at him in a mix of realisation and awe. "Buffy?"

She seemed to come out of a daze and shook her head slightly. "It's just...you were in heaven?"

Spike froze. He hadn't meant to let out that piece of information. _Too late now, _he thought, looking at his hands before replying quietly: "Yeah."

Her gaze softened – she knew too well how this world was compared to a heavenly dimension. "Wh...what was it like?" she asked hesitantly.

There was such a long silence; Buffy didn't think he was going to answer her. She was just about to apologise for her bluntness when he replied just as quietly. "Beautiful." He looked up past Buffy, smiling softly, to things only he could see in his minds eye.

"Everyone was there – family, old friends...your mum," he directed this to Buffy. "Couldn't stop asking 'bout you."

She couldn't help but smile then as he continued. "Was so peaceful, I've never know anything like it all my life – and that's sayin' something," he looked back at his hands, the memories of peace and calm too much for him.

Buffy reached out and clasped his hand with hers. "I know." He looked up into her eyes and saw the understanding glittering in their depths.

He gave her a small smile. "Sorry, pet, just a bit overwhelmed...god, it's like I'm turning into Peaches – all broody..."

As Buffy looked at him, she couldn't think of anyone having more of a reason to 'brood' – and she told him so, but he merely shook his head in slight annoyance at himself.

"I mean it, Spike" she said, squeezing his hand gently. She continued to look at him, and realised that this was a good a time as any to finish telling what she had only just begun the other night. She took a steadying breath.

"Just like I meant what I said in Sunnydale."

Spikes reaction was immediate. His head shot up and he jerked his hand out of hers as if it were red hot and he stared at her – stunned by the look of determination and truth pouring out of her eyes.

She kept her gaze steady, trying to show all her emotions for him through her eyes.

"I love you, Spike. That's what I was going to tell you yesterday, but I was interrupted..." she trailed off. She had been referring to Dawn appearing on the stairs – but stopped as she saw the disbelief marked on his features.

"Please believe me."

He stood, needing to do something as thoughts whirled around his mind. _She can't mean it – but then why would she be telling me again? She seems so certain, but she's always hated me before...Not always, _he corrected himself, remembering the few nights before his death.

"Spike," the sound of her voice stopped him and he turned to see that she was now standing beside him, pleading at him with her eyes.

"You don't know what it's been like for us, for Dawn – for me. When you died, it was as if a part of me was just...gone. You've been around for longer than I care to remember – as an enemy or ally – and everything was just different when you were gone." She moved herself so she was in his line of sight.

"Spike, I-"

"No, don't say it Slayer. Just, don't..." he turned away from her, unable to control the overwhelming urges to hold her close – or to push her further away.

"Why? Spike, you've been dead for a year-"

"I've been dead a lot longer than that, luv," he pointed out. She ignored him.

"-and all that time I've been kicking myself for not telling you sooner." She made him look her in the eye. "The fact that you didn't believe it ate away at me because I never thought I'd get the chance to make you understand..." she paused as she had a brainwave.

"...but now I do," and with that she pulled herself closer to him and brushed her lips gently against his.

As her lips pressed against his, Spike didn't react immediately – too shocked by what she had done – but as she pressed more insistently, he gave in, kissing back just as eagerly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she slid her hands up his arms and came to rest on his shoulders. Spike was lost in her – he had forgotten how she tasted: _sweet as nectar._

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. When she had her breathing under control, Buffy looked up at Spike – his sapphire eyes shining with love – and kept her gaze steady.

"I love you."

And he could finally see it. A glimmer in her beautiful eyes that showed him she had been telling the truth all along. A smile curled his lips as he brushed a stray hair off her face.

"And I love you, pet."

oOoOoOo


	7. Too Late

**Disclaimer: **I wish it was mine, but it's not.

**A/N: **What I'd like to say is at the end, please read. Enjoy : )

Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Big Bad's Back**

Chapter 7 – Too Late

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Spike was the first to wake up the next day and, by judging the light shining through the curtains, he decided it was about early afternoon.

All thoughts of time were erased, however, when his gaze dropped to the sleeping woman in his arms. _She's so bloody gorgeous, _he thought with a smile, as he drank in the sight before him – much as Buffy had the day before.

Still smiling, he gently caressed her hand as he remembered just what had happened the night before.

oOoOoOo

After Spikes acceptance, they had kissed again – slower this time, but no less passionately as they explored each other.

Then Buffy had pulled away reluctantly and smiled back up at him. "I've wanted that for so long."

If it was possible, his eyes had shone brighter and he had taken her hand as she led him up the stairs and to her room.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Spike had pulled Buffy close and poured his emotions into that kiss – hope, desire, fear, joy and the promise of things to come.

It ended only when Spike knew that Buffy needed to breathe, and she had buried her face into his chest, panting heavily as he continued to hold her close.

So when she pulled back, he had been completely shocked by the fact that she had tears in her eyes. "Can't have been that bad, pet," he joked, uncertainty riddling his words.

She had shaken her head immediately. "No! No, that was...that was good..." she faltered then, and Spike had made her look him in the eye.

"Then what, luv?"

She gave him a small smile. "I just...god this sounds so stupid," she sighed. "I just...I missed this. Missed you. And I never really knew how much 'til right now. I never thought I'd...and now..." she had broken then, her emotions becoming too hard to hold back.

Spike had pulled her close again, comforting her as her emotions overwhelmed her and she wept into his chest. "Shh, pet, it's ok. I know...I know..." _Bloody wonder this coat's not ruined from being cried on! _He thought with a small smile.

But he did know. He had felt all that same emotion the first time they had seen each other after he had been returned. And he also knew that she wasn't crying out of sadness or joy – but out of pure shock as the idea of him being back sunk in. That he wasn't going anywhere...

_Well, _he had thought, _not yet._

When Buffy had gotten her emotions under control – _Since when did I cry so much!? – _she had looked up at him and gazed into the eyes of the man she had loved and lost and who had been so suddenly returned to her.

And she realised at that moment exactly what she needed and wanted from him: reassurance.

"I know this'll seem a little...but, will you...hold me? Like before?" she had asked, still looking up at him but with a hopeful look in her eyes this time.

Spike said nothing in reply, only had removed his duster before leading her by the hand to the bed.

oOoOoOo

His hand moved up to stroke her hair as he remembered the sense of comfort he had fallen asleep in – and basking in the happy feeling that she was still there...

...this time.

He frowned slightly. That was something he wanted to ask her about.

_It'll have to wait, _he thought as she began to stir in his arms, _'cause_ _there's no bloody way in hell that I'm spoiling this._

Buffy woke and looked straight up at him, a smile spreading across her face. "Morning."

Spike gave a small smirk, "It's a bit later than morning, luv."

oOoOoOo

The next afternoon, the Summers' residence received two new guests – fresh from fighting at the hellmouth in Cleveland.

"Sweet place, B," praised Faith, running a critical eye over the front room and dumping her bags next to the sofa. "Kinda homey for my taste but-" she shrugged, "-whatever works for ya."

Buffy merely rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the man now walking through the door – laden with two more bags.

She looked at him. "Staying for a while, are you?"

"Hey, Giles said to be prepared – and you never know." He set them down next to Faith's before continuing. "Besides, this little lady wouldn't leave without half her possessions."

"Hey! Watch who you're calling 'little'! And this is _so _not half my stuff!"

As the pair started throwing comments at each other – she still couldn't quite think of them as a couple – Buffy looked over at the stairs as Dawn came down them talking, unaware of the new arrivals.

"Hey, Buffy, guess what Spike just..." she trailed off, only now noticing the bickering pair who, in the midst of their argument, had not noticed the teen.

Buffy shot a warning look at her, glancing at Faith and Robin who's argument was winding down, before cocking her head to the left, indicating Dawn should go get whatever she wanted without bringing any attention to herself.

Amazingly, Dawn got all of this and headed to the kitchen to get some of the blood that Giles had brought the day before for the barely awake vampire. She knew that the pair in the living room didn't know about Spike and she was under strict instructions – from sister and her Watcher – not to say anything.

_God, they treat me like I'm a two-year-old! _She thought grumpily as she took the warm mug out of the microwave and heading out of the kitchen. _It's not like I'd go: 'Hey Faith! Guess what? Spike's back from the dead because the First is gonna fight us again! So, how've you been?' _She snorted at the thought as she headed back up the stairs, only giving a short wave as greeting to Faith and Wood.

_I'm not that stupid._

oOoOoOo

Spike woke slowly, frowning when he saw that Buffy wasn't still in his arms. _Must've woke early, _he thought.

Stretching languidly and easing the tension in his muscles, he remembered why it might be that she had been up earlier that usual.

_Bollocks. _He really couldn't be bothered to put up with Splinter – as he had dubbed Wood – today. _Maybe you could just not go downstairs, _he thought about this for a moment before dismissing it. He couldn't do that.

He had promised.

He yawned just as there was a soft knock on the door and an enquiring voice: "Spike?"

"S'alright, pet, I'm up," he answered and the door slowly opened, revealing the brunette teen who then bounded in and landed on the end of the bed.

He smirked. "Well aren't you all bubbly this morning?"

There was a pause. "'Bubbly'?" she smiled. "Did you just say 'bubbly'?"

Spike scowled as the younger Summers girl laughed at him. "Was there something you wanted, Bit?"

"Came to see if you were up yet, it's already afternoon," she paused, her smile growing. "Or if you wanted anything to go with your bubbly attitude."

"Just for that, Bit," he started, leaning towards her menacingly, "you can go get me some blood."

Dawn pulled a face. Even though she had done it a couple times before, it was a task she tried to avoid.

As Spike leant back, a smug smile on his face, Dawn stood and began moving towards the door.

As she opened it, she had a brainwave. Smiling as innocently as she could, she turned back round to face him "With bubbles, or without?"

And with that, she hurried out of the room and closed the door on an amused vampire.

oOoOoOo

After Dawn had retreated back up the stairs, Buffy, Faith and Wood had gone into the lounge and made themselves more comfortable – Buffy sat on the armchair with the couple sitting opposite on the sofa.

"So," the blonde began. "Tell me about Cleveland, is its hellmouth as good as ours was?"

Faith smirked. "You bet, B. Every week, there's a new demon who thinks he's the guy to end the world – you know how it goes..."

Buffy paid rapt attention to what Faith was telling her – nightly patrols, connections to get whatever they needed and a couple of human helpers.

"You mean you have your very own Scooby Gang?"

"Not exactly," interjected Wood, determined to say _something_. "Ours may not be as colourful as these guys, but they definitely help us with the research end of the business."

Buffy found it odd that he regarded it as a business, but said nothing of it as Faith started telling her about a particularly nasty demon they had fought the week before.

She was just properly getting interested in this particular story when she realised the shower upstairs was on. She frowned softly. Dawn had showered this morning so it wasn't her, and Spike...

_Spike. _Her eyes widened. If he came down before she told her guests what had happened...

...well. That wasn't an option.

_Have to speed this up then. So much for Giles' 'ease them into the situation' plan. _But as she made her mind up to tell them sooner, she heard the water above turn off abruptly and realised it would have to be now. _They'll have to ease quickly._

"...so as I was pickin' myself up, this guy over here-" Faith looked at her lover with a smile, "-ran up behind the thing and swung an axe in its brain." She looked back over at the blonde. "No more demon."

Buffy only smiled absentmindedly in reply. How could she speed it up without overwhelming them? Surely that was impossible? I mean, they both knew he died, and to find out he was back..._Mind-blowing._

"B?"

Her head shot up at the nickname, looking at the woman who had spoken it and who was now eyeing her curiously. "What's up?"

_Better now than when it's too late, _she decided. "Well, there's something I need to fill you guys in on – something that Giles missed out."

"Woah, you mean he actually left something out? Like forgot? That's gotta be a first," said Faith, smirking.

"Faith," Wood replied, "let her talk." She glared at him for a moment before turning back to look at Buffy.

"He left it out because I asked him to. I thought it might be easier if you found out in person." She took a breath. "Spike's..." she trailed off as she saw Wood tense at something over her shoulder and Faith straighten up slightly.

Grimacing and already knowing what she would see, she turned around and met the wide, alarmed stare of the blond vampire standing on the stairs.

"...back," she whispered.

oOoOoOo

**A/N: **I just want to say a couple things. If you're wondering why they didn't sleep together at the beginning, it's simply because I thought it fit better into the story this way. I hope you're ok with that. Also, I don't want to be pushy, but a couple more reviews would be nice. To know that there are people that read and like this is why I write – even a smilie would do! Just something to show you liked it. Or didn't.

Thanks.


	8. Questions

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, these amazing characters do not belong to me.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how happy it made me to know people are still interested in my writing, please keep it up: ) As a thanks, I've made this chapter longer than usual. Enjoy!

Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Big Bad's Back**

Chapter 8 – Questions

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Spike had quickly drained his mug of blood before heading for the shower that was attached to Buffy's room and getting rid of all his aches from the night before.

After getting back into his customary black gear – _should get some new stuff_, he thought with a grimace – he had headed back downstairs to refill his mug, assuming that he had left enough time for Buffy to drop the fact he was back and why.

_Apparently not, _he thought with a small frown as Buffy rose from her seat and walked quickly over to the stairs.

"Just, give me some time," she asked him quietly.

"Thought I had, luv" he replied, barely moving his lips as he looked over her shoulder and into the glaring eyes of the man now standing beside Faith.

Buffy glanced a quick look back at Wood – whose jaw could not clench any further – before turning back and whispering: "Spike, please."

The 'please' grabbed his attention and he brought his gaze back to the woman in front of him, realising why she was pleading with him: she didn't want a fight. Or, more specifically, him in a fight.

Spike had to agree. He had a very bold memories of an angry Splinter and wasn't about to give him another chance to finish the beating that the vampire had interrupted.

He wasn't a coward – but he wasn't stupid, either.

Still, he paused – not wanting to look happy about the idea – before sighing heavily. "Alright, pet, I'll be waiting," he said, cocking his head momentarily towards the kitchen.

Buffy nodded and turned around just in time to miss the small half-smirk that he sent at the two astounded and angry guests in the living room before heading to refill his mug.

As Buffy faced the incredulous face of Faith, she took a steadying breath. "As I was saying..."

Faith, still not good at controlling her emotions, skipped shock and disbelief and went straight to anger. "Cut the crap, B! How the hell is he here and not a big pile of dust? Cause that's how he was last time I knew – since when did that change?"

"If you'd just let me explain-"

"No explaining. Clip notes, now." Buffy settled her gaze on Wood – who was glaring at the door to the kitchen – and realised it would be pointless to argue.

She sighed as she began to explain.

_Short version it is, then._

oOoOoOo

Even with the short version, it had taken about half an hour to explain what she knew and answered Faiths brass questions and Woods darkly muttered ones.

"So, he's still all...soul-ed up?" asked Faith.

Buffy sighed exasperatedly, "For the last time, yes! Are you done asking that question now?"

Faith shrugged nonchalantly – as if it hadn't mattered anyway – and turned to her lover as Buffy went to get Spike. She frowned a little when she saw that he was glaring daggers at the floor.

"Babe, are you ok?" No reply.

"Robin," she said, and he finally turned his head to look at her, his gaze softening. "Are you ok?"

He gave a half-smile then, before glaring again at the door behind Faith. "No," he replied as the two blondes walked into the room. "Not really."

Faith took a breath before turning to face her sister Slayer and the vampire she had thought a pile of dust. She composed her emotions as best she could and gave a small smirk. "Just can't stay dead, can you?"

He smirked in reply. "Things change."

"Things don't."

Spike turned his head and focused on the man that had spat those two words so angrily. Without changing his expression, he cocked his head to one side: "And what would they be, mate?"

Wood stalked quickly towards the object of his anger. _I have every right to be angry! _he thought to himself as he stared deep into the vampire's eyes, _the demon killed my mother! ..._But then why was he so unsettled by the clarity in his gaze? Why did he have to silently convince himself that this was a duty that his mother had never finished?

_Why can I see the soul in his eyes?_

This whole thought process lasted milliseconds before Wood decided he needed to think things through. But he wouldn't back down either, not completely.

"I'm not your mate," he calmly replied, before turning away and walking out of the house – slamming the door behind him.

"Spike..." reprimanded Buffy as Faith shot him a dark look before going after her lover – but he wasn't paying attention.

Instead, he was looking towards the closed door with puzzled curiosity. Had he just walked away from a challenge? Granted, Spike hadn't known the guy very long, but he was unreasonably good at reading people's attitudes – and he was pretty damn sure that Wood wasn't one to take a step back.

_What the bloody hell just happened?_

oOoOoOo

Three days later. Wood was still confused, as was Faith by his behaviour but both were busy, as were Willow, Xander, Dawn and Giles, with the new arrivals – and Buffy was overwhelmed.

She had forgotten how much noise teenage girls made.

Over the course of those three days, around 50 Slayers from around the world had made their way to where the Elder Slayers – as they had been called – required them. All were new faces – bar one.

Amanda, the skinny, gawky girl from Sunnydale High that had been a survivor of the previous apocalypse, had – Buffy heard – jumped at the chance of fighting with them again.

Over those same days, the basement – considerably larger than that of their old house – had been turned into a training area that could comfortably hold 15 training girls. That, combined with their back garden and the fact that the girls would hardly ever all be training at the same time, meant that they had more than enough room for exercise.

However, sleeping arrangements had proved more difficult.

In the Summers' house, Buffy and Spike had already taken the main bedroom, whilst Dawn was sharing hers with three other Slayers. The living room downstairs fit 7 others – which still left 40 girls.

In the end, 4 had gone to Giles' house to make use of his spare room; 8 went with Xander – four in the room, four downstairs, plus the fact that he had a second bathroom – and 8 had gone with Willow, leaving the remaining 20 girls to go with Wood and Faith to meet Angel at a nearby hotel where Willow used a small confusing spell to ensure that they didn't have to pay a small fortune in bills.

All in all, it had been a very complicated three days.

And it was about to get confusing too. They had decided that this night was the time to tell the Slayers what they were facing. They had also decided, the day before, that it wasn't Buffy who was going to tell them – oh no.

It was going to be Spike.

It wasn't because of the fact that Buffy wouldn't know what to say, it was because it was Spike's message to tell since he was the one whom the Powers had sent.

Besides, the vampire was practically famous throughout Slayers and demons around the world – his story and the story of the First had spread quickly by word of mouth, according to Giles – so they were more likely to listen to him.

Of course, after he had heard this, Spike had retreated to the basement and had not shown himself for the whole day. No Slayers had seen him before that, and Buffy had banned them from the basement.

It was only at nightfall, as the others were sending the Slayers to congregate in the garden, that Buffy went down to retrieve Spike.

As she started down the stairs, she was expecting him to be sitting against the wall, musing on how to break the girls' opponent to them – but he wasn't.

She stopped on the stairs, watching curiously as he made short, swift jabbing motions with the sword he was holding. He turned on the spot, sword held high and made a smooth arc shape towards the ground as he twisted back and created sparks from where the metal scraped along the floor...

She watched in fascination as he put other moves into practice. _He's so graceful, _she thought, _how does he manage to be graceful, deadly and gorgeous all at the same time? SO not fair._

...He shortened its returning arc and turned again, lunging as he thrust the sword forward with a well practised movement –

– And came up short as he saw Buffy watching from the stairs.

Spike straightened up, keeping his gaze on her for a moment before turning away, with something like shyness, to return the sword to its hold on the wall.

"That was...amazing," whispered Buffy, before smiling a little. "Where'd you learn that?"

Spike smirked at her, all trace of shyness gone as he began to walk up the stairs. "From an old friend. I'm guessing it's time for me to go tell the little 'un's what they've gotta face?"

At Buffy's nod, he walked past her and out into the hall.

It was only when Buffy began to follow that she realised he hadn't actually answered the question.

oOoOoOo

The Slayers were sitting out in the back garden beneath the inky sky, chattering with excitement and nerves – tonight was the night they found out what was going on.

"_I _heard," whispered a curly haired girl to her friend, "that it's something big – maybe the First!"

Her friend gasped, "No! Where'd you hear that?"

"Well, apparently, Mona – you know, the tall dark one? – heard Buffy talking to Faith about 'the plans'..."

The two girls carried on their hushed gossip – much to the amusement of Giles, who was standing with the rest of the Scoobies and Angel behind the crowd of Slayers, awaiting the appearance of Buffy and Spike.

_Oh, he'll love this, _thought Angel with a grim smile as an apprehensive hush fell over the crowd and Buffy stepped out in front of them. _William did always love an entrance._

"I know you're all wondering why you're here, why we need your help," started Buffy, her voice ringing over the sudden quiet. "And you're gonna find out right now – but not from me. Instead you're gonna hear it from the man who was sent to warn us..." she paused, turning her head towards the shadows behind her, directing the Slayers' looks to that spot.

"...you'll hear it from Spike."

As soon as she said his name, quiet mutterings of confusion broke out amongst the girls. But, just as suddenly, they stopped as Buffy walked over to stand beside Xander and Spike walked out of the shadows.

_Bloody hell, _he thought as his appearance was met with several gasps and stares. _They actually know who I am! Makes a change..._

He scanned the gathering. Inside, his emotions were a torrent of anxiety and nervousness as he realised just how many girls he would be sending to fight with the First. He showed none of this on the outside, however, and his face was a mask of calm marred only by his customary smirk.

"Most of you seem to know me," he began, smirk widening, "but in case you don't, the name's Spike..." and with that he began telling them the reason why they were there.

As the gang had suspected, the girls paid rapt attention to him and there were no interruptions – just horrified, surprised faces as they were told about the First.

When he had finished relating his story to the girls, there was a long silence from both the Slayers and the group behind them.

Finally, someone spoke: "So, we basically have to fight the First - the thing that created evil – or the world ends?"

Spike turned to face the red headed Slayer with a smirk. "Basically."

She smirked back: "Cool!"

This positive response seemed to brighten the others up, and – much to the surprise of the gang – they began to chat excitedly again.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Hannah – the curly haired girl that Giles had spotted earlier.

He paused for a moment, before turning with a hopeful look to Buffy who immediately stepped forward and recited what they had decided before sending for Faith and Wood.

"That's it?" another girl replied. "That's what we're gonna do? Train and be sitting ducks, waiting for death?"

"It's all we've got," said Buffy, her voice even. "We're working on it. Willow – over there – is pretty powerful; she's working on something that will let us see what the First is up to. 'Til then, we've just gotta go with what we've got."

There was a pause, then Hannah spoke up again: "I wanna patrol, tonight." This statement was followed by numerous shouted agreements from around the group.

Buffy sighed, _God, I'm always so tired these days. Getting bags under my eyes too – maybe I should get that new collagen filler thing..._

Seeing Buffy's weariness, Faith stepped forward. "I'll go with 'em, B. You can stay, get some rest before tomorrow."

The blonde smiled at her and it was decided that 6 Slayers would go with her on a quick sweep of the graveyards.

As everyone headed back into the house – either to head to their beds or to others houses – Hannah looked quickly back at Spike and Buffy who were chatting together quietly.

"There is _so_ something going on there," she whispered to her friend.

oOoOoOo

A graveyard. The final sweep before they headed back to their beds.

Faith let the others wander ahead of her as she ambled along; looking absent-mindedly at each of the gravestones she passed.

It had been an uneventful patrol, only a couple of fledglings – not enough to satisfy the 7 super-strong Slayers.

Faith frowned as she mused on her lover's behaviour. She was sure it was something to do with Spike – she had tried asking him about it, but every time...

A sharp pain twisted inside her, causing her to cry out in surprise. _What the hell? _She thought, before yelling again as she dropped to the floor and the pain increased. It seemed as if something was trying to rip its way out of her gut. She was vaguely aware of voices calling to her before everything went black...

_Later..._

Faith came to with a groan, ignoring the pain in her gut and pushing herself up to see that she was still in the graveyard, seemingly alone.

Wondering where the others had got to, she took a step forward – one hand clutching her stomach – only to pause when she saw something behind a gravestone.

She frowned, why would they just wait for her to wake?

She walked towards the grave. "You know, you guys should've gone and gotten Buffy. If she..."

Words failed her as she stared at the scene in front of her. Two of the girls lying just behind the gravestone, their open eyes wide and staring – dead.

Breathing heavily, she looked wildly around her for some other signs – immediately wishing she hadn't. The others lay in a clearing a few feet away from her, dark marks staining the grass from their various wounds.

They had been massacred. Whilst she was unconscious, these girls had been attacked and mutilated when they proved unable to defend themselves.

Backing away shakily, she dropped her eyes from the scene and her gaze was immediately drawn to something to her right.

_Don't go over there, Faith, don't! _Despite her thoughts, her traitorous feet led her towards the item lying in the grass.

Upon seeing it, she froze in horror – somehow this one sight was more terrifying to her that the others.

It was the weapon, covered in wet, crimson blood and lying only a foot away from one of the dead Slayers. There was no doubt that it had been used to take these girls' lives.

It was her stake.

oOoOoOo


	9. Killer?

**Disclaimer: **Plot is mine, nothing else is.

**A/N: **I just want to say, again, thanks for all the support and reviews – you have no idea how much they motivate me and keep me smiling. : ) Did you expect that last twist? I hope not! Heh, enjoy!

Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Big Bad's Back**

Chapter 9 – Killer?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Numb, Faith sprinted back to the Summers' residence, away from the carnage.

_It wasn't me; _she repeated in her head, _it wasn't me! _But as she was running, her feet seemed to be pounding a rhythm in her head:

_Killer, killer, killer, killer..._

She burst through the front door, startling the Slayers in the main room, but she didn't pause. Throwing herself up the stairs, she pounded on Buffy's door.

"B! B! Buffy! Buffy, please..."

The door was thrown open, showing a very annoyed Buffy. "Faith! What's going on? You're –"

"They're dead," she whispered.

The blonde was stunned into silence, staring at the trembling Slayer in front of her.

Spike came up behind her. "What happened?" he asked quietly. The sound of his voice startled Buffy into movement and she led Faith into the bedroom as Spike closed the door on the crowd of girls that had congregated outside.

"No! No, Spike wait..." he paused, looking towards Dawn with expectation. "I wanna know what's going on."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Spike! Just let me in..." he sighed, glancing back, before jerking his head towards the room. As Dawn passed, she heard him mutter: "Slayer's gonna bloody kill me..."

With the door now shut, Spike walked towards the seated Slayers and Dawn who was standing at their side.

"What happened?" Buffy gently repeated.

Faith was staring at the floor, but kept glancing up at them as she spoke. "I-I dunno, B. One minute, it was fine – one last sweep, y'know? – and then I just...I blacked out and then...when I woke up..." she trailed off, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"They're all dead, B," she whispered.

Making a split decision, Buffy stood. "Where?"

oOoOoOo

As Faith, Buffy and Spike left the house – Dawn had been forced to stay behind by her 'bitch of a sister' – the blonde turned to him.

"Here," she said, handing him her cell phone, "call Angel and Wood, get them here. I think we're gonna need everyone we can get."

Spike grudgingly began to type in the memorised number of the hotel as the two women walked ahead of him. Asking for Room 260, he was put through to Angel.

"_What?"_

"Peaches! Hope I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep – actually, I kinda hope I did – but you're needed."

"_Where?" _Spike told him the location. _"Ten minutes. Oh, and Spike?"_

"Peach?"

"_Don't call me Peaches." _

Spike moved the phone away from him as the connection tone buzzed in his ear. The prick had hung up on him!

He smirked. "Got it, Captain Forehead."

oOoOoOo

Just over ten minutes later and the three of them were standing in the cemetery, facing towards the bodies as a car pulled up in the street with a squeal.

Seconds later, two figures came running from the shadows and – as they ran through patches of dim moonlight – their features were shown as those of Wood and Angel.

"Is everyone ok? What happened?" questioned Wood, panting a little from the run.

Buffy frowned slightly, turning to Spike. "You didn't tell them?"

He shrugged, feeling a bit uncomfortable in her gaze. "Wasn't exactly something I thought should be said over a phone, luv."

Sighing she turned back to the two confused men. _He has a point; _she thought and gestured wordlessly towards the bodies of the six slayers – untouched.

Both men drew breath as they saw the scene before them. Angel crouched close to one of the girls whilst Wood quickly scanned each of the faces. Thankfully, he didn't see hers amongst the dead.

"Faith," he whispered, jerking his head up and looking quickly about the small group before he finally saw her figure resting against a nearby tree.

Walking quickly towards her, he smiled with relief – but it was quickly replaced by concern as he noticed her vacant gaze and how taut her stance was. "Faith?" he repeated.

When she didn't answer, he places his hands gently on her shoulders, trying to get her to look at him. "Are you ok? You're not hurt..." he trailed off when she shook her head slightly.

Faith had gone to stand by herself as soon as they had reached the cemetery, trying to get as far away from the bodies as she could – but even with the slight distance, she couldn't take her gaze off of them.

She had, somehow, kept her emotions under wraps. Since the small outburst at Buffy's house, she had barely said a word, but she was rapidly losing the small amount of control she had. There was an inner battle between a determination not to break down in front of the others, and the shock and terror of what had happened waging in her weary body.

She wondered which would win.

She didn't have to wait long because as Woods arms wrapped around her, she felt a hot tear fall gently down her cheek. Turning into his embrace, Faith finally let her emotions free as he held her close.

As this was taking place, the other two were facing Angel as he gently touched his fingers to a patch of blood by one of the bodies. He smelt it briefly before rubbing it between his thumb and finger.

"It's fresh. Can't be more that two hours old."

He frowned, looking at the wounds. "Buffy – look at these." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Do I have to-"

"These are stake wounds."

Buffy started slightly and then turned slowly to look at Faith, who had calmed and was now looking over Wood's shoulder with wide eyes. _Wonder why she forgot to mention that interesting piece of information?_

She studied the other Slayer with a calculating expression as Spike moved away from them and off to something he had spotted on the right.

Once he reached the spot, he crouched by it before calling to Buffy quietly. Once she had walked over, he pointed to the bloody weapon. "Look familiar?" She froze, of course she recognised it. It was a stake.

Faith's.

Turning away, she stormed quickly over to the couple that were under the tree. "Why don't you tell me what really happened, Faith?" she asked in a cold voice.

The woman looked at her with confusion marked on her features. "What? B, I-"

"Don't play dumb with me, how come you forgot to mention that the murder weapon was your stake? Huh? Did that not seem an important factor in this?"

"Buffy – you're not seriously suggesting that _Faith _did this?" questioned Wood, jumping to defend the woman in his arms.

"She's done it before," she retaliated quietly, her mind jumping back to that awful night five years before and the terror that followed.

"_Faith, you killed a man."_

"_...I don't care."_

She felt the vampires stop behind her as Wood took his arms from around Faith and moved so he was standing in front of her. "She's different now, changed. You should know that more that anyone."

As Buffy was about to reply, Faith startled them with a whisper. "Don't you think I know?"

She lifted her gaze from the ground to meet Buffy's – eyes red from crying. "Don't you think I know how this looks? Six girls dead, my stake the weapon – and I happened to black out and survive? Oh look, psycho Faith's gone and done it again..." she paused, her eyes welling up with angry tears.

"I know how it looks, and right now all I'm thinking is if I hadn't been unconscious, would they still be dead?" her voice quietened further and a few tears ran unchecked down her face as she echoed her earlier thoughts. "It wasn't me."

Buffy's own emotions were barely under control as she witnessed this. "I'm sorry," she whispered, before reality hit and she realised they had six bodies to take care of.

Clearing her throat, she began giving out quiet orders: "Wood, take Faith back to the house and wake the girls. Tell them what happened, then phone the others and tell them what happened – tell them to be here in an hour."

"Us three are gonna go find some firewood," she finished, turning to Spike and Angel.

Spike frowned as Wood began guiding Faith to the car. "Why do we need wood?"

Buffy looked at him, sadness flickering across her features. "For the cremation."

oOoOoOo


	10. Inner Battles

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Joss Whedon, therefore these are not mine.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! They make me giddy : ) I know not much happened last chapter in the form of moving the plot along, but we're very near the end now, so hopefully – if I'm a good enough writer – things should be heating up! Enjoy!

Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Big Bad's Back**

Chapter 10 – Inner Battles

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

3am in the cemetery. Slightly over an hour had passed since Wood and Faith left and in that time Buffy, Spike and Angel had managed to create a small funeral pyre wide enough for the bodies.

Just as Buffy and Angel gently placed the last girl alongside the others, Spike cleared his throat. "Congregation's arrived," he nodded straight ahead to where a large crowd of people could be seen emerging from the blackness.

As the group came closer, led by Faith and Wood, Buffy saw the first cluster of girls start crying as the pyre came into view.

Eventually, all of the gang were present and Buffy lit her makeshift torch using Spike's tarnished lighter. Holding it up, she began to speak softly.

"We're here to say goodbye to six brave girls – Hannah, Sarah, Mona, Lily, Rebecca and Amy. They died in combat and will be remembered as the strong people that they were in life," throwing the torch, she set the pyre alight.

"May their souls find peace," she whispered.

The group watched as the orange flames engulfed the wooden structure. Girls were holding onto each other and tears ran down their cheeks as they watched the fire. Faith watched with wide, pain filled eyes as the girls she was meant to have protected burned and leant back into Woods embrace.

Buffy watched, mesmerized by the flames, as a hand came gently down on her shoulder. Looking round, she saw Spike standing just behind her as he gave a small, sad smile. She turned her head back but leant into his comforting embrace as he slid his arms around her waist, sighing softly.

"You did the right thing, luv," he whispered in her ear. "There was nothing you could've done."

She didn't say anything in return, only watched as the flames flickered and sent sparks into the air.

oOoOoOo

Late evening the next day and the mood in the Summers' house was subdued. Many of the girls were downstairs working out their emotions on the punch bag with Spike, but the rest were either sitting in silence or talking quietly.

The Scooby gang were seated around the dining table, old texts scattering its surface, and were searching for any way that they could find out what the First was up to.

"This is pointless!" huffed Buffy as she slammed shut the book she was searching.

"Buffy-"

"Dawn, we've been searching for hours and we haven't found anything," she sighed. "Isn't there something else we could try? Preferably something that would involve me beating up someone for information."

"Calm down, Buff – everyone's trying their best here," Xander reprimanded gently.

She sighed again. "I know, I'm just so restless-"

"Guys?" murmured Willow, frowning at the book in her hands.

"–I need to do something, something...else," Buffy finished.

"Oh! We could go to the mall?" Dawn suggested.

Willow tried again. "Guys?"

"Nah – that place is so small, it's barely worth it. The one in Sunnydale was _way _better."

"You're telling me?! Last time I was there, it only..." Dawn carried on and Willow became more frustrated.

_God, don't they wanna stop the First?, _she thought to herself. Reaching out, she tapped into their mental connection. _'Will you guys listen to me already?'_

Buffy, Dawn and Giles started in surprise as Xander cried out. "Jeez, Will! Sure know how to scare a guy, don't ya?"

"Sorry," she replied with a quick smile, "it's just that I found something and none of you were listening..." this time she was cut off as the gang crowded round her, trying to see the book she was holding.

"What d'you find?"

"It's a Turkish spell, and from what I can tell – with my patchy translation skills – it'll transport me to a certain place...well, not _me _me, but, um, kind of like...astral projection?"

"Astro-what now?" questioned Xander.

"Um, well, it's kinda like the spell makes a...a copy of me. So copy-me goes where I tell the spell to take it but real-me will still be here so I can tell you what's...uh...happening."

There was a pause. "Is it dangerous?" Giles asked.

Willow shook her head. "No. Nothing will be able to see me – and I can come back real quick, all you have to do is break the circle."

"Circle? There's a circle? Of what?"

"Sand."

Xander grinned. "Great! We haven't done the beach-thing in a _long_ time..."

oOoOoOo

Only ten minutes later and the dining table and chairs had been pushed to the side. Where they had been now sat Willow inside a circle of red sand – not from a beach.

They had a crowd of girls in the doorway who were talking in hushed voices, having already been told to be quiet. Spike, however, remained in the basement with Faith – who had arrived in the mood for a fight.

"Right, here we go," murmured Willow, sitting cross-legged in the centre of the circle, eyes shut. She said the spell loudly and clearly, pausing when nothing happened.

On opening her eyes, though, she knew it had worked. It was as if she was seeing double – if she focused one way, she saw her friends, but if she focused the other – all she could see was black.

"**What do you wish to see?"**

The voice echoed in her mind and she knew instinctively that it would hear her thoughts. _The First. Show me the First._

The part of her vision that wasn't her friends shifted from black and she saw the Summers' house from the outside. Frowning, Willow thought that she hadn't been specific enough.

_Okay, um, show me what the First is planning._

The vision of the house rippled slightly and morphed so that she was now looking at the Sunnydale crater. _I suppose that should've been obvious. Can I get closer?_

The scene shifted and she was now standing feet away from its cracked edge – and facing a dozen Bringers.

Her eyes widened and she tried to move back but couldn't. She started hyperventilating: _Oh god, oh god, they're gonna kill me! They're gonna...stand there?_ Willow's fear evaporated as quickly as it had come as she remembered they wouldn't be able to see her.

_So stupid...stupid Willow..._

Now calm, she looked around the crater – trying to see a way past the Bringers – but paused when she saw what else was guarding the ex-hellmouth.

"Oh god," she whispered.

"Will? Will, what is it?" said Buffy, crouching outside the circle, worry filling her eyes.

"Break the circle."

The Slayer frowned. "What? Will-"

"Break the circle!"

She frowned – how do you break a circle made of sand? Taking a wild guess, she used her hand to brush a gap through it, knowing she was right when Willow's eyes refocused and she breathed heavily.

"Well that was easier than usual. You okay?" she asked, helping her stand. When the red head nodded, she continued: "What did you see?"

"Demons – new ones. They...I dunno, Buffy, they looked...green."

"Green? Is that all you saw?" As Buffy got more information out of Willow, everyone realised that this demon was indeed new – and that there was only one way to find out about it.

Spike and Faith came up from the basement a while later and were brought up to speed. "So, what do we do, B? Just go there and ask for one of the demons to come with us? I dunno about you, but they sound nasty to me – and of the non co-operating kind."

Buffy was silent for a moment before an idea struck her, quick as lightning. "We distract."

oOoOoOo

An hour after sunset saw Buffy, Spike, Faith and Wood crouching behind a clump of bushes about 100yards away from the crater. To the right of the Bringers hid Giles and Angel, ropes at the ready.

They had parked Xander's borrowed car and Angel's further ahead – not wanting to give away their presence – and had crept to their positions, waiting for the time to ambush the dozen Bringers and two demons.

"Right, remember what we said – take the attention away from Angel and Giles so they can capture a demon, kill the rest then back to the cars."

"Are we gonna be able to take them, B?" asked Faith, sizing up the demons. "They look pretty damn fierce to me."

Her sister Slayer sighed. "Only one way to find out," and she ran from their cover and began attacking the closest Bringers – killing one straight out.

Spike smirked before running out with the others to join her in the fray. He immediately snapped one of the minions' necks and began fighting with another – gaining a shallow cut to his side before turning the knife on his opponent and sticking it in his gut.

He took a quick look around him: Faith and Splinter were battling back to back with two Bringers, but were managing and Buffy was fighting off one of the demons. He was about to go help her when he had a thought.

Hadn't there been six of the First's boys?

Spike looked over just in time to see the other Bringer club Giles in the back of the head with his knife. In a flash, he was there and punched the guy from behind –causing him to collapse. The vampire grabbed the fallen knife and stabbed him through the chest.

Holding out his hand, Spike helped the Watcher to his feet. After a mumbled "Thanks," Giles went back to helping Angel tie up and carry the unconscious demon to his car.

"Welcome," Spike muttered, walking past the fighting lovers – who were gaining advantage on the final Bringer – and over to Buffy who was still fighting the green, rough skinned demon.

There was still some distance between him and the Slayer when it happened.

She had just sent a kick into its chest and was now raining punches on its face and upper body – trying to get it to collapse. In a movement that was too quick for her or Spike to follow, it blocked her throw and quickly gouged four deep scratch marks into her chest.

Both blondes froze and Buffy looked dumbly down at her wound before collapsing.

Spike's eyes widened.

"No! BUFFY!!"

oOoOoOo


	11. His Slayer

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, none of them are mine.

**A/N: **I'm _so _sorry for not updating! Extreme writer's block is to blame, but I'm back and raring to go: only a couple chapters left! Thanks for all of the reviews – they keep me typing :) So this is where you find out what's been going on – was it obvious? Even if it was, enjoy!

Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Big Bad's Back**

Chapter 11 – His Slayer

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Spike paused for a split second in shock, staring at the form of the fallen Slayer, before yelling and charging towards the demon.

Crashing into it from behind, his momentum hurled them both to the ground. He was up in a flash, slamming its head repeatedly into the hard earth until it went limp. Taking grasp of its neck, he broke it with a strong, sharp twist.

Panting from exertion and worry, he went and crouched by Buffy.

She was completely still. Apart from the slight movement of her chest and the fact that Spike could hear her heartbeat, she looked...

"Oh god, B!" said Faith, rushing over to them, worry filling her eyes. "She isn't...she's not-"

"Alive," murmured Spike, frowning at the wounds on her chest. On closer inspection, they weren't as deep as they had seemed, _she should've been fine. Well, not fine, but definitely conscious..._

He looked up at Faith and Wood – who had come over shortly after the brunette – and cleared his throat. "Slayer, get a car down here, it'll be better if we don't have to move her far."

Faith nodded and glanced once more at Buffy before going to do as he had asked.

Spike eased his arms under her still form and lifted her gently as Xander's car came screeching to a halt opposite them.

Stepping around Wood, he headed for the vehicle. "Someone order a car?" shouted Faith through the open window.

He made his way quickly to the back passenger door and immediately encountered a problem.

Doors weren't made to be opened whilst holding an unconscious woman.

He thought momentarily about trying to balance her in one arm, or placing her down, so he could open the door – before dismissing both: _she's not a bloody rag doll._

Faith was in the driver's seat looking impatient, Giles and Angel had already driven off with the demon – if the lack of car on the horizon said anything. So that left...

_...Splinter._

Spike looked behind him, to where Wood was making his way to the car, and couldn't believe he was about to ask that wanker for help. But he had to – for Buffy. Still, to soften the blow on his pride, he decided to insult the guy at the same time.

"Make yourself useful – open the door like a good boy."

The man's face remained impassive as his eyes flashed with annoyance. His lips curled, reply ready, just as his eyes slipped to the woman supported by leather clad arms.

He didn't know what was wrong with her – only that it needed to be dealt with. Quickly.

In other words: no time for his 'little vendetta'.

Biting back his retort, he walked to the back door and yanked it open – all the time glaring at the smirking blond.

"Cheers, mate."

Wood slammed the door shut before seating himself next to Faith. Glancing up at the rear-view mirror, he saw Buffy's upper body floating above the seat.

He turned, watching as Spike tightened his hold around her waist and shoulders, frowning at her wounds.

Settling back, he looked once more up at the mirror in time to see a lock of Buffy's hair move itself off of her face. The demon fighter suppressed a shiver.

Now that was weird.

oOoOoOo

When they arrived at the house, Spike was filled with relief. Part way through the journey, Buffy's breathing had strengthened and her arms and legs had begun to move as whatever had happened to her began to wear off.

She was still unable to walk, so Spike willingly carried her in through the door – stopping conversations as they saw who it was he was carrying.

The door slammed, the sound magnified by the silence of the room, as Spike placed Buffy on the sofa and Wood and Faith entered.

The small group of girls in the lounge stared fearfully at the blonde Slayer – each imagining themselves in her place. Giles, Willow, Xander and Dawn were talking in hushed conversation with the newly arrived couple, trying to find out what had happened. There was a sense of quiet that no one wanted to break.

Until Angel came up from the basement.

"The demon's secure; he's starting to rise though. We should-" he stopped when he saw his childe crouching over Buffy.

"God, Buffy! What happened? Is she gonna be okay?" he rushed to her side, standing behind Spike and scanning her injuries.

"The Slayer's fine – far as I figure, she was paralysed by something in those nasty looking demon claws. It's wearin' off already. Bit – could you go get the first aid?"

Dawn said nothing but ran straight upstairs, returning moments later with a small bottle of disinfectant, cotton wool and some bandages.

As Spike began to tend to her wounds, she stirred and rolled her head slightly towards him as her eyes flickered open.

"S-Spike?" she frowned at the noise level that had increased when the crowded room had seen her movement.

He understood, and immediately lifted her again – ignoring protests and questions – before carrying her upstairs to her room. Laying her down, she smiled softly then winced as she stretched, working the rest of the paralysis out of her muscles.

She relaxed for a moment, before jerking up: "Is everyone else ok - did we get the demon?"

Spike chuckled, _talk about Slayer-enhanced healing. _"Yeah, everyone's fine and yeah, we got demon boy – he's all chained up in the basement."

She sighed. "Guess I should go pay him a visit." Pushing herself up off the bed, she stopped only when the vampire stood in her way. She looked pointedly at him.

"Sure you should be doing that now, pet?"

She frowned. "Why not? I'm fine – super healing and all."

Spike stared at her, but she didn't back down. Sighing at her stubbornness, he softened his gaze. "Right, but I'm coming with you."

Buffy rolled her eyes, stepped around him and headed out the door, all the time muttering: "Jeez, what is with people wanting to 'protect me' all the time? It's really getting annoying..."

Unable to help himself, Spike chuckled again before following her downstairs.

oOoOoOo

The two blondes, also accompanied by Faith and Angel – who had both insisted for reasons only known to them – made their way down to the basement.

They stood round the demon, taking in its rough green skin, small eyes, lack of ears and hair and long, sharp, yellow nails that looked more like ten deadly talons and were glistening with a strange liquid.

Spike figured that was what had paralysed his Slayer.

"What if it doesn't talk?" Angel asked.

"Then we make it talk," replied Buffy, rolling her eyes at the look she got in return. "Truth spell. Will's looking for it now."

A nod, then a slight silence before Faith spoke up: "So, who gets the honours?"

A pause, then: "I guess that means me," Buffy stepped forward, arms crossing her chest.

"Where's the First?"

The demon wrestled with its chains, ignoring the blonde completely. Faith and Spike rolled their eyes. "Nice try, luv," he chuckled. Angel stayed silent, watching.

"These are animals, B," said the brunette Slayer, moving in front of Buffy. "You gotta treat them like what they are." She grabbed it roughly by its shoulders, pulling it forward. "Hey, demon boy, where's your boss?"

The demon looked up at her, something unidentifiable entering its hazy, black eyes. Then it spoke, its voice haggard and low: "Watching you."

The group was a rustle of movement at that: Faith released her hold on the demon, retreating to lean on the wall, frowning at something. Angel and Spike stood either side of it, trying to look menacing as Buffy stepped forward: "Watching for what? What's the Firsts plan?"

These questions were repeated many times, but the demon didn't speak again. Even when hit, its endless gaze remained on Faith.

Unnerved by this, the brunette offered to go get Willow. Trudging up the basement steps, she pushed a hand to her gut. That stabbing pain was back, though not as bad as last time – thank god.

Having done as she had said, the Slayer headed upstairs to the bathroom as Willow descended to the basement, clasping a worn, leather-bound book.

"One truth spell, coming up!" she said. Opening up to one of the yellowed pages, the red head muttered the incantation.

When she finished, Buffy gave a grateful smile. "Thanks Will. Would you mind...?"

She was asking her to leave. Her friend took the hint and smiled warmly: "Sure. Me and Giles are trying to find an antidote for that paralysis anyway."

Buffy watched her leave before turning back to the demon that was once again wrestling noisily with its chains. Adopting a hard expression, she repeated one of her earlier questions: "What's the First up to?"

There was a pause as the demon tried to battle the influence of the spell. Failing, it answered the question reluctantly: "Watching you. Studying you. My master laughs at your plans."

"Really? So then why hasn't your 'master' shown himself?"

"He has."

The short answer stunned the small group to silence. "...When?" Angel murmured roughly.

"My master is here now. He has been here all along."

Another silence, punctuated only by the demons harsh breathing. Buffy then voiced the question they were all thinking: "Where?"

"He was in the graveyard – the cause for those dirty girls' deaths. He is here now. My master has been watching you. And now he is in your house."

"Where?!" Buffy grabbed the demon, hauling it painfully towards her as panic set in. "How has the First gone unnoticed?!?"

"My master has invaded you. Infiltrated you. He has taken part of a form that you trust."

"Dawn," she whispered, fear filling her. Before she could rush upstairs, she was halted by Spike's hand.

"No, not the Bit," he said softly. "For that big an evil to possess you, the body would need to be stronger," he brought his piercing gaze up to meet hers.

"Like Slayer stronger."

For a split second, she was confused. _Surely he doesn't mean me? _But then her mind flitted back to that horrible night not long ago when she had buried six of these girls...and to who had miraculously been spared from the massacre.

"_He was in the graveyard – the cause for those dirty girls' deaths..."_

Buffy's eyes widened as realization set in – and she figured out who had been possessed by the First Evil.

"Faith."

She was out of the basement in a flash. Pausing only to ask the bewildered group where the brunette Slayer was. Ignoring their confused questions, she ran up to the bathroom – kicking in the locked door.

It was a large space, but she wasn't there. Early morning sunshine spread in through the open window and the curtains fluttered in a slight breeze.

The First was no longer in the house.

Faith was gone.

oOoOoOo


	12. Control

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, that privilege is Joss'.

**A/N:** Okay, I _know _it's been a while – I've been really busy – but I'm back and raring to go! Also, I didn't choose Faith on purpose: the First needed to possess someone it would know would be involved in the fight, and I couldn't pick Buffy. You'll see why. Enjoy: )

Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Big Bad's Back**

Chapter 12 – Control

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Faith ran from the Summers' house, unaware of what she was doing as the First controlled her from the inside.

The First twisted her lips into a smirk as the Slayer ran on, even though it had not accounted for the 'champion' vampire's return, the plan had worked smoothly. It had been ridiculously easy to infiltrate the enemy – and now that it had seen their operation, it knew how they had won their previous encounter:

Luck.

It was the only explanation: there was no other possible way that the Original Evil would be beaten by a bunch of wannabe's.

Satisfied with this reason, the First remembered the moment when its plan had begun.

_Three Weeks Earlier, Cleveland_

_Faith and Wood stalked the darkened streets, eyes combing the shadows for other-worldly predators. This being Cleveland and home to a hellmouth, they didn't have to wait long and sprinted towards the screams a split second after they had started._

_The sound led them to a dark alleyway that they entered without thought. Reaching the end, the demon fighters eyed the forked passage carefully – screaming could be heard from both – before splitting wordlessly._

_Faith took the passage to the left, hand hovering over the knife at her hip as she saw a couple of deadly looking demons attack a young girl._

_Racing out the shadows, she launched her knife at the nearest demon before turning to deal with the other, drawing a second dagger from her thigh. After a couple of strikes, the red brute flicked the weapon out of her grasp and grabbed her arms, holding her back forcefully against its chest._

_The girl stopped screaming._

_The second demon thumped to Faith's other side, taking harsh hold of her left arm as the girl came to stand in front of them, arms crossed and Faith's eyes widened in recognition._

_She was blonde with deep green eyes and wearing a look on her face that the brunette was all too familiar with. The purple shirt she was wearing stayed motionless in the faint breeze as she smirked at the woman opposite her._

"_Buffy?" asked Faith, frowning in confusion._

_The blonde's smirk widened: "Not quite, but good guess...for you, anyway. I'm afraid the real Slayer couldn't be here for this – can't have her knowing, can we?"_

"_Knowing what?"_

"_That I'm back, of course, and that this time no glowing amulet's going to save the day."_

_It was a long moment before Faith could find her voice. "You're the First."_

_It grinned. "Right, finally caught on, have you? Not that you need to, you won't remember this anyway – but it's nice to know you're not that stupid." The First took a step towards her and the iron clasps on her arms tightened as she tried to run._

"_Don't worry," it whispered, coming closer to her. "Like I said, you won't remember a thing," with that, it placed a hand over her forehead, muttering something._

_The next thing Faith knew, she was being shaken awake by Robin._

"_Faith, are you alright? Faith?"_

_The Slayer frowned as she sat up, bringing a hand to her throbbing head and muttering: "Yeah, five by five." She looked around her, seeing the two lifeless demons on the ground. "Guess one of them got lucky."_

_The ex-principal gently supported her as she rose unsteadily to her feet. Together, they walked out of the alleyway._

_Faith was quiet. She was sure she had missed something. _The girl, _she suddenly remembered, _where's the girl?

Slowing to a walk, The First approached the ex-hellmouth with a smirk on its stolen features. It knew they would come soon enough, but this time it was going to end differently.

This time, they wouldn't get lucky.

oOoOoOo

Buffy went back downstairs after making sure Faith was nowhere to be seen.

Spike was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase, noting the look on her face he quipped: "Done a runner, has she?"

Pausing only to nod at him, she brushed past quickly – ignoring the curious faces of her friends and other Slayers – and headed back down into the basement. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she finally paused for breath before walking forward to stop by Angel.

"Was it Faith?" he asked quietly.

Again, she merely nodded at him briskly, not taking her eyes off of the demon. Hearing the heavy thud of Spike's boots descending the steps, she began to interrogate the thing in front of her.

It was time for answers.

oOoOoOo

A while later – Spike wasn't sure how long – the three warriors finally emerged from the basement.

Sighing, Buffy sunk gratefully into a chair as her friends bombarded her with questions. Halting them with a soft gesture, her gaze turned to Willow and Giles as she asked: "Did you find anything on that antidote?"

Her old Watcher shook his head slowly, pulling his glasses off in frustration. "There's nothing in any book that seems relevant. No origins, no stories, no folklore...just, blank pages. Almost as though-"

"They didn't exist?"

Giles looked at his charge with confusion as she sighed and began to explain what she, Spike and Angel had managed to find out from the truth-bound demon.

"The reason there's nothing is that they haven't existed, not until now. The First created them from an original recipe – kind of like what Adam was doing in the Initiative with humans and demons, except the First's more ambitious than that..."

She stood, beginning to pace as she explained the rest: "They look like ordinary demons, and mostly they are: speed, agility, strength, a battle plan – they're nothing unusual...on the outside.  
"Inside, they're...different," Buffy sighed, pausing near Spike as she reached the hard part. "More intelligent, stronger...and all because of one extra ingredient the First added into the mix: the blood of a Slayer."

She lifted her eyes to meet the astonished gazes of her friends and fellow Slayers. "The demon said that its master had created them with the blood of its enemy so that it would make them 'equal' to us." Resting her gaze on Giles, she finished explaining what the demon had told them. "By using Faith's blood, the First has made a demon that has Slayer strength – plus the natural demon strength it already has. And as for intelligence: it's in their heads to follow their blood link – their creator."

There was a long moment as the group processed these complicated facts.

Wood was the first to break the tense silence. "You're saying they're stronger than a Slayer...and are being controlled by Faith?"

"By the First inside of Faith," inserted Angel from the shadowy corner. "She doesn't have any idea of what's happening, not while it's in control."

"So, we get the First out of her – the demons stop, Faith's alright and the First retreats," he was standing now, eagerly looking at the sombre faces around him. He frowned slightly when he saw that his idea wasn't going over well. "Isn't this the part where we're all relieved?"

"It's not that simple-"

"Not simple?" he asked, turning to face the blonde Slayer. "Explain to me how this isn't simple to you." He didn't understand why it had to be hard: _there must be some magic spell or potion in one of those books Giles has..._

"Hey, back off, mate," Spike interrupted, pissed off by the fact that Splinter was trying to take control. He moved so he was standing slightly behind Buffy – halted from moving further by her hand on his chest – and glared coldly at the man even as his skin warmed from her touch.

"Robin," Buffy began gently. His gaze tore from the vampire and down to her clear green eyes. "There's no way the First would willingly leave Faith...and so far there's only one way that I-" her voice cut out, strong with emotion as she tilted her head to look at the carpet.

Wood paled he finally realised what he had been missing. "What way?" he whispered.

Lifting her eyes again, she focused on the sudden panic-filled gaze of the man in front of her. "The only way I can think of," she quietly continued, "is to break the blood connection..."

"I think...that I have to kill Faith."

oOoOoOo


	13. Hard Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them – that pleasure is Joss Whedon's.

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, buthere it is: an extra long chapter! It's kinda strange for me, being so near the end. But we're not there yet, so read on and enjoy!

Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Big Bad's Back**

Chapter 13 – Hard Decisions

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No."

Wood's answer was immediate, and though his features were hard with anger and defiance, his voice was pleading, desperate as he added: "There's another way. There has to be."

Buffy's eyes were soft as she answered: "Then we'll find it."

Everyone took this as their cue to return to research-mode. Giles, Willow and Xander returned to the long dining table – switching from books on antidotes to those with possible solutions – and dragging a mumbling Dawn in to help as Wood moved quietly past them and through the back door.

This left Buffy and Spike standing opposite each other and being slightly awkward.

She sighed, why did things always have to be so hard between them? She'd told him of her feelings and had finally accepted them herself – and yet they both were hesitant around the other. She sighed again.

Misinterpreting her sighs, he stepped closer, catching her gaze. "We'll find another way," he reassured her.

"I know," she smiled slightly. "I'm just a bit jumpy. There's not much to do around here other than wait or research – neither of which is my speciality."

He cocked his head to one side. "Need a distraction, pet?"

"What d'you have in mind?"

He smirked.

oOoOoOo

"Where's Buffy?" questioned Dawn, massaging her neck and working out the cramps that had gathered in her wrists from leaning on them so long.

"I believe that she is down the basement – with Spike," replied Giles as he removed his glasses and focused on cleaning them. Dawn smirked as she stood and made her way past Xander and Willow to the kitchen: _like the father figure I never had._

Pushing past a group of Slayers to grab a bottle of water, she started back towards the research party, but paused as she came to the closed basement door. She looked at it thoughtfully. _Surely a little peek wouldn't hurt?_

Looking back cautiously at the occupied Slayers and researchers, she tiptoed quietly to the door and eased it open, taking in the scene below. Her eyes widened and she opened the door further as she watched.

"Hey, Dawn, whatcha lookin' at?" one of the girls asked, coming up behind her. The others followed, nudging in beside them to see what all the fuss was about.

"Wow," the first girl whispered.

"Yeah," muttered Dawn, "wow."

Buffy and Spike were stood opposite each other in the dark space, sparring. Their movements flowed smoothly – like it was choreography and they were practising their routine. Both were concentrated wholly on the fight and didn't notice their enraptured audience. The pale, indirect daylight illuminated the space from a small window and glinted slightly off of Spike's bare chest.

Dawn had often seen her sister fight, but never with him. It was different, somehow. Their movements were balanced, equal, neither of them having the upper hand. As for the Slayers, they always enjoyed training with and watching the blonde Elder Slayer – but they'd never witnessed Spike's skills before and were watching, mesmerized, as the fight continued.

The fact that he was shirtless may have helped.

Having noticed the crowd of gaping girls, Willow made her way over with her 'stern face' at the ready. "Dawn, what's-" she cut off as she saw the sparring couple below, "-oh."

The red head witnessed only a couple of seconds of the fighters' grace as Spike suddenly broke his routine, grabbing one of Buffy's arms and twisting it behind her back. Reaching across her body, he grabbed her shoulder and held her tightly as he inclined his head towards hers.

"Gotcha, Slayer," he murmured. "I win."

The close proximity of his voice to her ear and the feel of his body pressed close to hers made her heart speed up a notch. He chuckled low at her reaction, his breath spreading across her neck, making her shiver.

He was about to draw his arm across her shoulders but was stopped by a sudden, thunderous applause from the crowd at the door.

Both their heads snapped up to stare in surprise at their audience and Spike hesitantly dropped his arms and moved to pick his shirt up off the floor. Buffy looked up at the group, inwardly frowning at the loss of contact.

"That was so awesome!" one of the Slayers called and the others agreed, talking animatedly among each other until Spike reached the top of the stairs and their wide eyes turned to him.

None of them moved. And they were blocking the door.

He raised his scarred brow. "Gonna let a fella move?" They flushed and scattered, leaving only Dawn and Willow behind. With a nod to Red and a small smirk to his Bit, Spike headed for the shower as Buffy came out the basement.

She took the water out of Dawn's limp grasp and quickly gulped some down before pulling on a grey zip top she had brought from the basement, all the while listening to her sister's babbling:

"That was so amazing! How do you do it? Did you practice first? It looked so practiced and...awesome! How...?"

The questions continued as Buffy looked hopefully towards her grinning friend. Willow's smile grew as she dragged the babbling brunette back towards the research table.

Buffy downed the rest of the water gratefully, throwing it in the trash as she caught sight of the ex-principal sitting alone on the back steps.

_It must be horrible for him, _she thought, _not knowing. _The gang were diligently researching for another way to separate the First from Faith – but she had the gut instinct that it would come down to the blood connection. And she thought he knew that, too. That's why he was alone out there: preparing, barricading his emotions from everyone.

She could imagine what he was going through.

Acting on instinct, she stepped out the back door and into the midday sun where Wood sat motionless on the back steps. His forearms were resting lightly on his knees and his head was bowed, eyes closed. He didn't look up as Buffy took the few steps forward to sit beside him.

They were quiet, both listening to the soft sounds of the day.

Suddenly, Wood lifted his head and twisted it to look at the woman beside him. His eyes were slightly red, a tell tale sign of tears, and he looked completely defeated – a look that was out of place on his usually strong features.

"I'm going to lose her, aren't I?"

Buffy remained silent, merely looking at him with eyes filled with emotion.

He nodded slightly, turning his head back to his hands. "I thought so," he whispered.

Neither of them spoke again, and the sun was noticeably lower in the sky when they finally made their way back inside.

oOoOoOo

Mid-afternoon saw the Scooby Gang, Wood, Spike and Angel gathered back in the main room as the Slayers trained out in the back garden.

"…nothing to suggest any way to banish, if you will, the First from Faith," finished Giles, relating their findings so far.

"But just because we haven't found anything doesn't mean that there's nothing to find," Dawn chipped in. "…right?"

Willow shook her head. "I dunno Dawnie, we've kinda looked everywhere we can think of – and there's nothing. The only theory we've got is yours, Buffy."

The blonde in question's head snapped up from where she'd been staring randomly at the wall. "You're sure there's nothing? A potion, spell – anything?" Both Xander and Giles shook their head, but Willow frowned thoughtfully.

"There could be something on the net that I haven't already checked out. Want me to try?"

"Please."

The red head moved swiftly, pulling her laptop up as Xander and Dawn both stretched and made their way to the kitchen for some well deserved snack foods. Buffy saw Wood leaning heavily on the wall across from her and went to go to him, but was pulled back by a voice calling her name.

She turned to face Spike, who gestured to the hall and let a frowning Slayer lead the way before following and pausing before her in the small pathway between the kitchen and dining room. He took a breath.

"How're you doing, luv? You look worn out."

She sighed: "I've been better," then her brow furrowed further: _We needed to be in the hall for this? _"What's this really about?"

He was anxious, warring between the flashing neon sign in his head that said this was _not _a good question to ask with his desire to know the answer. _Oh, buggering hell. Just ask the bloody question: _"What're we gonna do if they can't find anything?"

Her expression became pained and her eyes flashed to the front room where she could clearly see Robin now furiously flipping through books before focusing back on his clear blues. "We're gonna have to go with the only theory we've got."

The blond ducked his head slightly, moving so it would be harder for her to dodge his gaze. "Can you do that, luv? Could you kill her, if you had to?"

"If I had to?" there was a long pause, then a nod: "…if I had to." She tried to remain strong, but her voice broke and as he drew her into the sanctuary of his arms, she felt the pressure break her already frayed emotions as she began to cry softly.

It was only a short reprieve, during which Spike stroked her hair and mumbled comforting nothings to her, and when she pulled back he moved his hand round to cup her cheek. "You're a strong woman, luv. I know you'll make it through."

_I will, _she thought, _but Faith probably won't. _Still, she smiled slightly and tilted her head up to meet his lips in a reassuring, achingly soft kiss.

They broke apart and she was still smiling. He graced her with a rare, genuine smile before yawning widely and cracking his shoulders with a slight snap. He looked back at her: "D'you think they'll miss me if I go get some shut-eye?"

Buffy looked around them and, seeing everyone preoccupied, grabbed his hand and began leading him to the stairs.

Spike frowned slightly, she hadn't seemed tired. _God, _he thought with a sudden feeling of shock, _she doesn't think that I meant...? _He wasn't ready to be with her that way again – she may trust him, but he wasn't sure he trusted himself. "Buffy, luv, I didn't..."

She stopped and turned at the panic in his voice; saw the pain in his eyes and immediately knew what the source of it was. Instead of panicking, as she may have once done, she squeezed his hand gently: "You aren't the only one that's tired – I've just had years of practice hiding it."

He smiled, reassured, and they continued their way upstairs.

**Later, just before sun down...**

"There's nothing Giles. I've checked everywhere I could think, and there's nothing! Just the same useless-ness over again..."

"Willow, calm down," the older man shushed. "You're sure there's nothing that can be done for her?"

The red head nodded tearfully. "The only thing we've got is what Buffy said, and Giles...I think she's right," she looked towards the ex-Principal, who was now sitting on the sofa looking blankly at the table.

The Englishman followed her line of sight and felt a surge of sympathy for the man. He sighed, turning back: "Get Buffy and Spike, I'll gather the others."

Around ten minutes later, all of the troops had congregated in the packed living room of the Summers' home. Buffy, having spoken to Willow quietly, stood before them with Spike standing to one side of her as she spoke:

"Get ready. We leave at sunset."

oOoOoOo


	14. Conflict

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **Really not mine.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the long period between updates, but to make it up to you, this is my longest chapter yet! and it's the penultimate, so we're nearing the finish line now. Once again, I'm sorry and enjoy!

Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Big Bad's Back**

Chapter 14 – Conflict

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The order given and the troops preparing, Buffy made her way to the cluttered research table.

"Any word on that antidote?"

"It looks as if it'll be pretty basic – just your standard anti-toxin formula," Willow replied, presenting a container holding some of the poison for the blonde's inspection. "I should be able to make the cure-"

"Then make it. I've gotta go get something," with that, Buffy skilfully made her way through the crowd of Potentials.

"Where're you going?" the Wicca called after her, but she got no reply as her friend stormed up the stairs. _Bye bye Buffy, hello Slayer General. _She sighed:_ I've got some potions to brew..._

oOoOoOo

It was just after sunset and everyone had once again congregated in the Summers' small living room and Buffy was addressing them:

"...know you're scared. Use that emotion against them; don't let it make you weak. Stay away from the demon's claws – chop them off if you want, I don't care, just don't let them scratch you. Ten of us will be carrying the antidote in case that happens, but we haven't got enough for everyone."

"Most importantly: stay away from Faith. Don't fight her and don't attempt to gang up on her."

"...is it true you're going to kill her?" a Potential piped up from the crowd. The cold look she received in answer made her shudder slightly.

The blonde Elder Slayer turned to her warriors: "Let's go."

Not far away, at the edge of Sunnydale, the First looked out over the dark sky with a smirk curling Faith's lips.

"Get ready boys, here come the cavalry."

oOoOoOo

They were an impressive sight to be seen – a huge army stretching out along the horizon, moving as one towards their target. They moved with purpose, never pausing even as they caught sight of the enemy's army and saw it was vast enough to rival theirs.

Buffy was the spear point, flanked by Angel to her left and Spike to her right, with the others spread out behind them, fingers twitching on weapons as their Slayer blood called to them to rid the world of the horde of demons they could now see.

Opposite them, Bringers stood as the demons snarled in anticipation, waiting for their Master's order that would send them tearing towards the army before them.

Leaving a wide berth between her and the enemy, Buffy stopped, tightly gripping the majestic red and silver scythe she had kept since the previous battle. Beside and behind her, her friends and fighters waited impatiently for the instant when then tension would mount over.

There was a moment of silence.

Then all hell broke loose.

The two armies blended into one as they ran into battle, the cries of both demon and human echoing in the air. Weapons flashed, claws gleamed – but the possessed Elder Slayer was nowhere to be seen.

Buffy searched fervently for the other Slayer in the short moments when she wasn't being attacked. Beside her, she briefly caught sight of a swirl of leather followed by a gleaming sword and let a smile grace her lips before her attention was caught by the two demons coming at her.

Outside the fray, the First watched with a calculating eye – biding it's time until just the right moment to come in and finish the blonde off. It watched through Faith's eyes as girls dropped under the poison's power, some being saved while others were ripped to pieces.

It smirked, clenching powerful fists and relishing the feel of being corporeal again.

Minutes passed. The battle continued – the Slayer and her friends holding their own against the demonic forces as the First finally lost patience.

Buffy frowned as the group of demons she was fending off suddenly backed away. She whirled around, and came face to face with a smirking Faith.

"Nothing personal, B, but your fighting skills have dropped since I last saw 'em."

"Last time you fought me, I won."

They began to circle each other slowly, lost in a bubble of tension amongst the battle going on around them.

"Ever heard of luck, B?" the nickname was forced, as if it was unknown even though it was falling from the lips of the woman who had created it.

The blonde shrugged: "Don't need it. I like to rely on the fact that I'm always better."

A low, inhuman snarl escaped from between the possessed Slayer's teeth at the off-hand declaration: _Arrogant mortal._

The words that followed weren't spoken in Faith's voice, but in a much deeper, echoing bass that vibrated through Buffy's chest: "**I'd like to test that theory."**

They stopped circling.

"It's not a theory," the Slayer replied, hefting the scythe in both hands, "it's a fact." With that, she swung furiously into battle.

A fierce duel followed, with Buffy having to use every ounce of instinct and knowledge that she had in order to stay alive. It seemed that the strength of a Slayer combined with the eternal insight into acts of evil committed in the world allowed her enemy to instigate moves that she had never even encountered. Moves that had disappeared centuries, even millennia before.

Beyond a group of fighters to her left, Spike was kneeling beside a girl infected by the poison. Having killed her attackers, he now quickly applied a couple of drops onto the wound on her shoulder and watched as the blood flow stopped and the gash knitted over supernaturally quick.

Helping her to her feet and replacing the vial in his jean pocket, he once again grabbed hold of his sword and took the small opportunity to look for Buffy among the fighters. Unable to see her, he slipped back into his game face and snarled at the oncoming trio of demons.

_Have to find her later._

oOoOoOo

The war continued, both sides holding their own even though the number of demons slightly outnumbered the Slayers. Amongst them, Buffy and the First fought on – though it was clear by now that she was unable to hold her own.

Reeling back from yet another strong blow from the possessed Slayer, Buffy impatiently spat out the blood in her mouth even as her body ached from the number of cuts and bruises it had obtained. She was pretty sure her right shoulder was nearly dislocated, and it ground together painfully whenever she moved it.

She was breathing heavily as the First slowly approached her, sensing weakness.

"Looks like it was a theory after all, B," it smirked. Delivering a hard punch followed by a kick to the gut, the First looked on in amusement as the Slayer fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Picking up the fallen scythe, it used Faith's grip to twirl it expertly.

"Seems fitting, doesn't it?" it mused, looking down on the injured girl as she tried to quickly gain her strength. "That the weapon to kill you – to _actually _kill you – is the very one created specifically for the Slayer?"

Faith crouched – empty, pitch black eyes meeting the Slayer's pain filled gaze. "Kinda ironic if you ask me."

Their eyes locked together, black holes boring into green before the First rose, a smirk one again stretching across the stolen features.

"No last words, B?" it joked, balancing the scythe in both hands. "You're usually the queen of comebacks – death caught your tongue?"

As it lifted the scythe to deal the final blow, Buffy – still clutching her stomach though the pain was fading – caught sight of a figure behind her opponent and inwardly sighed with relief as she moved her gaze back to the empty eyes facing her.

Smiling sweetly, she replied: "Duck."

A split second given to frowning was the First's mistake as it reeled away from the harsh blow delivered to its skull. Standing, Buffy allied herself next to the man who had just saved her.

She glanced at him as the First recovered: "You okay?"

The hard set of his jaw was her only response.

Her attention was swiftly converted to the other woman as she turned back to them, rubbing her jaw and smiling evilly at her new opponent. "Robin," the First shook its head. "I didn't know you could be so rough. And not even when I asked..."

The man in question didn't move from Buffy's side, but she thought his eyes narrowed by the tiniest fraction.

"Well," it sighed, picking up the discarded scythe, "Guess that means I get to kill you both." A smirk firmly in place, the First rushed them.

Weaponless, Buffy ducked the attack – forcing Robin to take the brunt of her power for the first time – and kicked her in the back before locking arms with her as the possessed Slayer whipped around. Leaning away as the scythe swept past her, Buffy grabbed the wrist holding her weapon and, gritting her teeth, swung a forceful punch straight onto her opponents face – holding back a scream as her right shoulder ground painfully.

Grabbing the scythe from the First's momentarily weak grip, the Elder Slayer used her advantage to distance herself from her opponent.

Together, Robin and Buffy managed to gain a small advantage over their enemy. Attacking both as a team and individually – whenever one of them was temporarily injured, the other took the focus of the attacks, allowing the other to recover.

Having continued like this for several minutes, the First was beginning to show signs of the constant attacks – thin slices covered Faith's arms and her lip was bloody – and it seemed to be growing impatient before finally reaching breaking point.

"**That's it. No more games,**" the deep bass reverberated slightly before being drowned out by a guttural snarl. The First flashed to position in front of the scythe wielding Slayer and, throwing a series of punches that lasted seconds, thrust the blonde back into the main battle and watched for a second as she struggled to overcome the group of demons now surrounding her.

Turning back to face her remaining opponent, a small smile graced Faith's lips. "Just the two of us – now you can do anything you want to me."

They began to circle each other.

"I don't want anything to do with you," his voice was harsh, the only indication to the torrent of emotions running through him.

"Then why are you fighting me, Robin? We could have _so _much more fun if you were loyal to me..."

"I am not loyal to _you,_" he spat back. "You've taken over the woman I love. I'm gonna kill you myself."

The First stopped and pouted, placing a hand flat against its chest: "I'm hurt, baby." Dropping the arm to her side the now familiar smirk returned: "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Suddenly, all of the anger Robin held towards this achingly familiar yet completely different figure in front of him burned in his gut. This wasn't her. This wasn't Faith, and why? _Because that son of a bitch took her away from me._

His eyes narrowed, hands tightening on the handle of his sword as his lip curled in fury before he growled deeply, angrily in his throat as he attacked.

The demon fighter held his own, the ferocity of his assault almost matching the brute strength of his possessed lover. They fought intensely, trading blows and wounds, seemingly matched. However, he was still human, and it was only a matter of minutes before his strength began to lessen.

He was knocked aside, thrown to his knees by a punch that broke the skin on his cheekbone as he breathed heavily, trying to regain his strength.

"Tired already?" The First's cruel imitation of Faith's voice entered his mind. "I remember you having a lot more stamina, Wood."

The man flinched as he felt cool lips beside his ear: "Guess you're not as much of a man as I remember."

He turned his head, eyes boring into hers, his voice like venom: "You don't remember anything."

"Wrong, Wood," the First turned away from him, not regarding him as an immediate threat. "There's still a piece of your girlfriend in here. She's just buried deep."

"She knew what was going on all along," it taunted him. "Wanted it. Wanted me to win. Why else do you think she didn't remember?"

Shaking his head, Robin stood: "No. She didn't know."

"How can you be sure?"

Raising his gaze to boldly meet that of his enemy, he replied: "Because she's stronger than you."

The First's eyes tightened infinitesimally, but any retort was cut off by a sharp cry of pain emerging from its throat. Reaching around, it grabbed a hold of the source of pain and cried out loudly as it pulled the throwing knife free of Faith's back.

With a spurt of speed he didn't know he possessed, Robin was across the short space and had the First on the ground pinned beneath him, limbs strategically placed so that – even with its strength – it would be hard to break free.

With hands safely locked under his knees, he discarded his sword and pulled out a dagger from his calf. One hand holding the knife above her chest and one wrapped around her throat, he paused.

"You're not joking now," he noted softly, staring into ebony eyes. He raised his weapon: "This is for Faith."

It happened so quickly, he wouldn't have noticed except he was looking at the eyes.

The black faded, becoming the richer, deep brown colour that he was much more used to seeing. A panicked look entered the brunette's gaze as she took in the situation: "...R-Robin?"

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

It was her. The First had let her go.

She was free.

"Faith," the name sounded reverent, hushed and a moment later he had her in his arms – his weapon discarded – with her head tucked in his shoulder, his hand stroking her hair as he both cried and laughed with relief.

They muttered comforting nothings to each other before pulling away only to kiss passionately. She pulled away first, preferring to intently gaze at his face with the soft doe eyes he had missed so much.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, stroking hair away from her face.

"You nearly did," she replied just as quietly before stretching her back and wincing slightly. "My back hurts like a bitch," she said, smiling softly – glad to be feeling anything again.

He chuckled, pulling her close for a chaste kiss before wrapping her in another hug. Feeling her hands curl in his coat, he smiled and opened his eyes to check how the others were doing.

Beyond them, the fight continued as fiercely as before, the demons still growling with blood lust.

He frowned. Something didn't seem right. Shouldn't the demons have stopped since the link had been severed...?

Suddenly, Buffy's words from a few days before came to the front of his mind: _"The only way I can think of is to break the blood connection."_

"_...break the blood connection."_

The sudden truth made his muscles freeze and his mind shy away from the reality of it all. The truth that said that even though Faith was back, it didn't mean she was free.

_The First is still inside her._

The traitorous realisation was quickly pushed away and he buried his head in her hair, but it was rapidly followed by the logical, clinical answer to the problem.

What he had to do.

_No no no no no, _his heart pushed the idea away forcefully. He couldn't, he couldn't do it. He wouldn't. There had to be another way...but his treacherous eyes flickered to the girls fighting for their lives and to the knife that glinted at him teasingly in the night.

His inner turmoil threatened to spill over. He was screaming at himself, eyes tightly shut as if he could block the rest of the world out. His breathing increased as his mind raced at incredible speed through the options he faced, his heart tearing with a screech into ripped shreds and settling at the bottom of his now empty chest.

He couldn't. He couldn't kill her.

But he had to.

Tears coursed down his cheeks as he slowly pulled back to look longingly at her beautiful face. Her features softened: "Are you okay?"

Inside, he broke down with the hilarity that he should be okay. Shaking his head wordlessly, he bent his head and kissed her softly, his tears brushing off against her cheeks and the kiss became desperate as he crushed her body to his, branding the feel of her into his mind.

When she had gotten her breath back, she looked up at him worriedly, her hand grazing his cheek: "What is it? You look freaked out – is something wrong? What's happening?"

_Everything's wrong._

He shook his head gently, a calm smile gracing his lips that was completely at odds with the mental breakdown he was going through. "No, no. We're okay, we're gonna be okay."

Using his free hand, he captured the hand that was resting on his cheek and kissed it gently. He looked deep into her eyes: "I love you."

Her breath was taken by the intensity of his gaze. She replied in a whisper, somehow sensing that she should stay hushed.

He continued to look into her eyes as he thrust the knife deep into her chest, her heart pumping blood out of the wound. He continued to look as her emotion changed from a loving relief to shock and finally pain.

He continued to look as her eyes went blank and dead.

He tossed the knife aside with a shaking hand and tearfully pressed a kiss into her hair. Cradling her limp, lifeless body in his arms, he rocked her gently back and forth and whispered a repeated, broken mantra:

"It's okay, it's okay, we're okay...it's going to be okay..."

oOoOoOo


	15. Choices

**Disclaimer: **For the last time: not mine!

**A/N: **the wait is over! The final chapter has arrived! If you're reading this right now, thank you :) The rest of what I wanna say is at the end, please read. Enjoy!

Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Big Bad's Back**

Chapter 15 – Choices

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She knew he was going to lose, saw it in the brief moments that she had to look over at the fighting couple, but it was only when Robin got wearily to his feet that she managed to take her chance.

Pulling the knife free from her calf, Buffy quickly aimed and hurled it towards the First's back, having just enough time to see that she had hit her mark before being forced to turn her attention to the swarm of demons around her.

The army of Slayers fought on, their opponents never tiring, and although they had extra skill and strength on their side, they were still only human. And they were weakening from exhaustion.

Buffy fought on, the painful grind in her shoulder becoming more pronounced with every movement. Swinging her blade smoothly through the sinewy neck of her latest opponent, she turned only to be met by the sight of a Bringer and four burly demons targeting her. Her eyes widened with amazement and slight fear.

It was never going to end.

And then, suddenly, it did.

Simultaneously, each of the demons froze in their actions. For a split second a ripple surged through the Firsts army, causing the soldiers to shiver under its weight, and then they dropped like flies. All of them.

The Slayer army stood dumbfounded, not sure if it was a trick on the First's part or if their minds had snapped and this was a mirage. But the demons, who had been fighting so ferociously only seconds before, were lying lifeless on the ground and gradually the fighters saw this and tentative grins began to light their features as they realised what had happened. Some of the girls realised that a few Bringers still posed a target and were disposing of them, their joy overcoming the pain from their wounds.

They had won, and didn't yet know how, but Buffy knew.

She looked to her right, and her breath stopped as her eyes alighted on the couple. None of the others had seen them yet, so none of them had seen Robin gently cradling and rocking Faith's limp body. Her gaze drifted to the bloody knife beside them, and she understood, she respected and she grieved.

A hand gently touched her shoulder and she turned sharply to meet the crystal blue gaze of Spike.

She sighed in relief that he was alright, and pulled him in for a brief, loving kiss before turning her sights back to the broken couple, leading his gaze there too. She felt him tense and a sharp sigh escape his chest as he saw the reason why the demons had fallen.

"He broke the connection," Buffy whispered, feeling his hand squeeze her waist tightly, "Without it, the demons had no source, that's why they stopped."

Spike barely heard her words, his eyes and mind full of the sight before him. He remembered how he had felt when Buffy had sacrificed herself to save Dawn, but for her death to be a result of his own hand? It would have gratified him once, but now he knew that if he was forced to kill her, he would only wait until sunrise for his punishment. He was filled with sorrow and pain for this man, but also a deep respect towards him for doing something that saved everyone at the price of his own soul.

Buffy turned to say something to him, perhaps to ask him a question, but the words never left her mouth as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed into a black heap on the ground.

"Spike?! Spike!" she knelt beside him, trying to shake him into consciousness, searching for wounds, but his mind was far away and surrounded by a vast whiteness. He had only just recognised his surroundings when a familiar voice rained down on him.

"YOUR TASK IS COMPLETE. IT IS TIME FOR YOUR CHOICE, VAMPIRE."

His eyes widened. "Bloody hell, you can't expect me to tell you now? Can't you give a bloke some thinking time?"

"YOU HAVE HAD TIME, AND WITH IT YOU HAVE HELPED DEFEAT THE FIRST ONCE MORE. NOW, CHOOSE YOUR REWARD."

oOoOoOo

Angel helped Buffy carry Spike's limp body into the main room where she laid him down on the sofa, quickly shutting the blinds against the rising sun. Then she returned to the group out front. After the gruelling battle, the death toll was surprisingly low – only 27 girls, including Faith – but that didn't make the losses any easier. Their bodies had, to her dismay and slight horror, been left where they had fallen due to lack of space for such a large cremation to take place in her back yard, but the group would return to the battle scene later in the evening to commemorate the loss of their friends.

_Another cremation, in such a short time, _she sighed heavily.

The group of girls in front of her entered the house with heavy expressions, and for the first time since their arrival, they were quiet whilst waiting for their turn in the shower. The rest of the weary army had returned to their respective hotel rooms or houses and the plan was to all meet up for the funeral later on.

The only exceptions were Giles, Angel and Robin, who – against all suggestions otherwise – had wanted to walk back on his own, after the others.

Buffy would never forget the dead, void stare of Robin as she went over to him. Tear tracks had glistened on his face, but no fresh tears were flowing and by the guilt and grief shadowing his features, she had doubted that he would ever display that much emotion again.

Her attention was brought back to the present when Dawn paused in front of her and smiled. "Are you okay?"

She gently returned the smile, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her sister's ear: "I suppose."

"Do you know what's wrong with Spike yet?"

Buffy shook her head, to which Dawn said: "Whatever it is, he'll make it. He's strong." Her older sister just gave a small smile in reply, and they hugged tightly before entering the house.

Giles was waiting for her inside, and she approached him: "Another year, another apocalypse stopped."

Her Watcher smiled briefly, finished cleaning his glasses and replaced them as he replied, "Yes, though unfortunately not without losses. Did you speak with Robin?"

"I tried. All he said was to leave without him," she paused before continuing: "He was so...broken. His eyes..."

"I can't imagine what he's going through. We've all lost loved ones, but for their death to be of our own hand?" Giles shook his head. "The pain he's in must be overwhelming."

_It is, _Buffy thought, remembering how she had felt in the dark time after she had been forced to kill Angel. _It eats you whole._

oOoOoOo

After a day of restlessly trying to sleep, Buffy was standing with the group that she had known and loved since high school as well as her sister and surrounded by the Slayers, some of whom had travelled over continents to come and fight with them.

They were all standing around a low, wide funeral pyre that held all of those who had given their lives for the cause. Once again, the remaining Elder Slayer lit a branch using Spike's lighter and spread the flames until they caught and began burning brightly, smoke curling into the navy evening sky.

Most of the girls were crying silently as they watched their friends' bodies being engulfed by the iridescent flames. Around her, Willow and Xander were clinging to each other whilst Giles had his hand tightly on Dawn's shoulder as the girl stared glassily at the pyre. Buffy wished that Spike had woken up so that he could be there with her, so that she didn't have to go through watching these girls and her friend burn on her own.

As if hearing her thoughts, she felt Angel come up silently behind her. Taking up the unspoken offer, she leant back lightly onto his shoulder and felt one of his hands land on her arm and squeeze softly.

Opposite from her, slightly separated from the whole group, stood Robin.

His face was in shadow, but his eyes were trained on the form in the middle of the pyre. He watched as the fire caught in her clothing and her hair and then focused solely on her features. Faith's eyes were closed, her mouth relaxed and she looked at peace, something that wholly gave away the fact that she was dead, for she had never been peaceful when alive, and even as she slept a small frown had creased her forehead. Something he knew, having slept beside her for over a year.

When the flames began to lick at her cheeks, he turned away, unable to look anymore. Picking up the small bag at his side, he walked to the car he had rented and drove off.

He didn't look back.

Not long after his departure, the group decided to leave as well, leaving the fire to convert the bodies into ash. It was only then, surfacing from her reverie, that Buffy realised Robin was missing. Acting on a hunch, she rang the hotel and asked to be connected to his room. The clerk informed her that the occupant had paid the bill and left, but that the woman's clothing was still there whilst the man's was missing. He asked her what to do with them, but she had already hung up.

Robin Wood had gone. Where, she couldn't think, but she knew that he wouldn't want to meet with any of those people connected with his past. She silently wished that he would find some sort of peace.

Back at the house, Buffy immediately went to check on Spike, but found the sofa empty. She began to check the rest of the house, and she had just finished upstairs when a voice reached her from behind: "He's in the basement."

It was Angel, and she walked down the stairs to meet him. "Thanks...what's with the keys?"

Her first love looked at the keys in question as he replied: "I thought, seeing as the First was gone, at least for a while, I – well, I should really get back to LA. Let the guys know what happened."

She nodded in understanding, realising as she looked up at him that even though they were nowhere near as close as they used to be, she would always be sad to see him leave. With a smile on her features, she leant in and they kissed for a few moments before breaking apart. "Thanks for coming, for your help."

He smiled back: "Anytime."

And then he was gone, his form melting into the late evening. She spent a few moments watching him before closing the door and making her way to the basement. As he had said, Spike was there sitting on a workbench, toying with a cigarette pack.

"Have a nice nap?" she quipped, but knew immediately that joking was out of the question when she saw the torment in his eyes. Making her way over to him, she sat beside him: "Spike? What is it?"

"It was the Powers, they needed to speak with me because I had 'finished my task,'" he began, eyes fixed on the pack in front of him. "Tossers told me that I had to make my choice there and then, but I convinced 'em that I needed some time-"

"What choice?" Buffy asked, dread pooling in her stomach.

Now he looked up at her, monitoring her reaction: "Because I helped stop the First when I didn't have to, I can either stay here, or go back. To heaven." He paused to let this sink in, hearing her breath quicken and his gaze returned to the pack in his hands. "If I stay, there's no guarantee that when I die again I'll go to the same place, depending on what I do with my life and..." Spike trailed off, not having anything else to say, waiting for her explosion.

It took her a moment to reply, and even then it was only a quiet murmur: "_If _you stay?"

He didn't reply, and that only increased her feelings of anger and betrayal. "You mean you don't know what you're going to do?" Silence. "For god's sake Spike, answer me!"

His tone was calm, pleading when he replied: "Buffy, you love your sister more than anyone in the world," she frowned, wondering where he was going with this but he cut off her question. "But even so, when you came back...I know how you felt. You told me. It didn't matter how much you loved her, or your friends, because you longed for the peace and completion of where you'd been. Can't you see that I'm in the same situation? Backed into a bloody corner?"

She shook her head in denial, getting up to put some space between them: "No, no, you can't leave. You're the one that doesn't leave. Spike," she stopped pacing, finally turning to face him, and his heart ached at the sight of tears in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

He was immediately in front of her, wiping the tears away with his thumb as she leaned into him. "I know, luv, and you know better than most how much I love you...but I can't not go and see what my other option is."

She looked up at him: "Go and see?"

"If I decide to go...to leave, I need to go back to Sunnydale, or what's left of it, and walk into the light that'll appear at midnight."

There was a pause, then: "Walk into the light?" Buffy started to laugh at the cliché. When he realised what he had said, Spike smirked and watched lovingly as her laugh died and a sad smile took over her features.

"So soon? I mean, you only have a few hours?" she asked, trying to be calm. If that was all the time they had, she wasn't going to spend it being angry with him, especially as she couldn't deny that she understood why.

"Guess so."

She looked up at him and saw how much this was hurting him to admit it. To admit that he needed to see what could be. To him it was going against everything that he had ever told her, going against the whispered confessions of love and devotion he had said during their heated affair after her return and every utterance of the word from then on. She cupped his face gently, smiling when he moved into her touch.

"Then I want you to do something," Buffy started, staring deeply into his eyes as she continued: "Make love to me." His eyes widened and he studied her, trying to make sure that she wanted this because she wanted him, and not to try and persuade him to stay. But whatever he was looking for, he obviously found because he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers.

Her heart sang that night, finally content that she was able to let Spike love her like he had always wanted. The way he made her feel, she didn't know how she had avoided it in the years before his death, and Spike himself was joyous that the woman he had long sought was willingly in his arms, loving him in return. If he had ever doubted her feelings towards him, it was erased by the tenderness and passion she showed him, and afterwards he smiled at the thought that she had always been more physical than verbal. Her actions proved to him what he had wished for from several years earlier.

She loved him.

oOoOoOo

At 11.30pm, they emerged together from the basement, Buffy having already convinced him to let her go with him to the remains of their old hometown.

Dawn was there in the dining room when they emerged, and she immediately questioned what was going on, her suspicion emerging from the resigned look on her sister's face. Buffy was never resigned.

It was Spike who answered. "I have to go, Lil'Bit."

She understood perfectly, and tears came unbidden to her eyes: "Are you coming back?"

He opened his mouth and was about to lie to her, but he found himself unable to. "I don't know."

The younger Summers' girl crossed her arms and stubbornly clenched her jaw to try and stop the flow of tears, knowing that it was no use when she continued to feel fresh tracks being made down her cheeks.

"H-How can you _leave?_" her voice broke on the last word, and she found herself pulled into his comforting embrace, once again crying into his leather duster and completely unaware of the few tears that weren't hers dropping onto her shoulders.

"It's...just something I have to do, yeah? You know I wouldn't go if I didn't have to, Bit, love you too bloody much," he whispered huskily in her ear, tightening his grip on her.

"More than Buffy?" she asked, the sound muffled by his shoulder.

Spike chuckled slightly: "It's close, luv, definitely close."

The pair broke apart and he placed a kiss on her forehead before looking into her teary eyes. Then he had an idea. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his precious lighter that Buffy had returned to him and placed it into Dawn's hand, closing her fingers around it.

"Now, I'm not encouraging anything," he said, "but this is yours, unless I come back and claim it, o'course."

She stared at her closed hand and a small smile graced her lips as she clasped the antique lighter tight and gave a small nod. He tilted her chin up: "I mean what I said, Dawn."

"I know, I love you too," she replied, and with another exchange of smiles, Spike and Buffy were out of the door and into the night.

The stars sparkled and shone, beckoning to those below, the only beacons of light in the otherwise black sky. A couple were standing near the edge of a huge crater, holding each other silently, waiting, when suddenly the stars' brilliance was undermined by a vast, surreal brightness that lit both the crater itself and everything surrounding it.

Spike stared at it, and felt its promise. He turned to the woman in his arms, who was already crying silently, determined to let him make his own choice, even though it was killing her. Slipping the leather duster off his shoulders, he draped it around hers, answering her unasked question: "It's yours, unless I come back to claim it," he whispered, before kissing her passionately, lovingly.

Breaking apart, he was struggling to keep his own tears under control. "I love you," he said, looking deep into her eyes, and with a final chaste kiss he turned away. He had only taken one step away from her when he knew what his decision was.

Spike was glad he had come, glad that he had chosen to see what could have been, because it only made him more sure of his choice. If he hadn't have come, then no matter how happy he was, he would always have been questioning, wondering what would have happened.

But he had come, and he knew. And he had made his choice.

As if sensing this, the light in front of him flickered and dimmed before going out completely, leaving a stark blankness behind it. Behind him, Spike could hear Buffy sobbing – she obviously thought that he had gone, her human eyes unable to pick him out after the disappearance of the light.

Turning, he walked towards his future, and hugged her close murmuring all the time: "God, I'm such a blind idiot, I could never leave you. Never, love you too much. Love you," and so on.

Once she realised what was happening, Buffy's sobs turned into gasps of joy as she clutched to the form in front of her and kissed him passionately, only forcing him away to slap him before pulling him close again and whispering lovingly: "You stupid bastard."

He chuckled, holding her close, apologising over and over for putting them through this. She let him, listening not to the words but to his voice as it rumbled in her ears. To her, there was nothing he needed to apologise for because she understood why he needed to come.

After all, he was only a man.

After a few minutes of apologies, kissing and murmured conversation, Spike finally paused and pulled away from her slightly. "Bollocks," he swore quietly.

"What?"

He looked down at her, the tracks on her cheeks long since dried, the starlight glinting in her wide, beautiful eyes, and smirked.

"Niblet isn't going to give me my lighter back, is she?"

Buffy's laugh echoed to the heavens, and the stars continued to shine their approval on the couple below them.

**End  
****12/3/07 – 25/1/09**

**Author's Final Note: **there you go, Big Bad's Back is officially over. This is so surreal for me! There's a couple things I want to say though. First of all, thank you to everyone who has read this – it's turned out better than I had imagined when I started, so thank you. Second, I know some might be annoyed by how I haven't addressed Robin Wood's storyline properly, and in my defence I want to say that this _is _a Buffy/Spike story and I didn't want to detract from it too much. However, I am finishing writing a spin off that is solely focused on his emotional state and how he deals with what's happened – it's very angsty, and personally I think it's good, but I'll leave that decision up to you! It'll be the next story I post, so keep an eye out!

Finally, to commemorate the end of an era (for me, at least) please, please review!


End file.
